After the war
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Que se passe t-il après la guerre contre Voldemort ? Comment l'histoire d'amour entre Ron et Hermione évolue t-elle ? Une nouvelle version possible ...
1. une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard

**Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard**

Le mois de septembre était arrivé, avec lui la grisaille, la rentrée des classes, et plus précisément dans l'école de Poudlard. Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom était enfin mort, tué par son propre maléfice d'Avada Kedavra qui avait ricoché sur Harry et la vie reprenait son cours. Aussi, Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient-ils décidé en accord avec la directrice, de passer leurs ASPIC cette année, rattrapant le retard pris pendant l'année qu'ils avaient consacrée à chercher les horcruxes. Par une correspondance estivale entre hiboux, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver sur le quai neuf trois-quarts pour prendre le train qui les ramènerait, pour la dernière année cette fois, dans la plus célèbre école de Sorcellerie du Monde depuis que le mage noir y avait été détruit pour toujours. Les inscriptions des premières années y avaient triplé et des élèves du monde entier demandaient des dérogations pour y entrer.

Au milieu d'une foule d'élèves de tous âges, Hermione Granger, presque 18 ans maintenant, cherchait du regard ses deux amis. Elle revenait d'Australie où elle avait cherché ses parents avant de leur rendre la mémoire et ils étaient revenus dans leur ville d'origine. Elle avait donc passé la fin de ses vacances avec eux. Le soleil d'Australie lui avait donné un beau teint hâlé mais elle était nerveuse : elle passa machinalement sa main dans ses longs cheveux châtains ébouriffés, puis se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant. Comment allait-elle réagir face à Ron, qu'elle n'avait pas revu en tête à tête depuis leur premier — et seul— baiser échangé durant la guerre finale contre Voldemort ? Et surtout comment lui allait-il réagir ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête quand elle aperçut une chevelure rousse dépassant de la foule qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. C'était lui ! Quant à la tignasse brune en bataille à côté, ce ne pouvait être que celle de Harry… Elle regarda leurs silhouettes s'avancer vers elle. Harry, moins maigre désormais restait cependant toujours mince, mais il lui sembla qu'il avait encore grandi. Ses éternelles lunettes sur son nez fin, il tenait par la main une Ginny Weasley qui semblait rayonnante de bonheur. Et de l'autre côté, la silhouette grande et large de Ron… Elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer à sa vue.

\- Salut Hermione, déclara Harry, content de te revoir. Ça va bien ?

Il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Oui ça va, et vous ?

Hermione embrassa Ginny, puis son regard se tourna vers Ron et elle attendit son premier geste.

\- Salut, déclara simplement Ron, rougissant. C'était l'inconvénient de sa peau blanche, dès qu'il rougissait, ça se voyait !

\- Ron… souffla Hermione, s'approchant de lui.

Maladroitement et beaucoup trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione, il la serra dans ses bras, puis ils montèrent dans le Poudlard express et retrouvèrent Luna et Neville qui devaient repasser leurs ASPIC aussi. Ils se choisirent un compartiment, évitant ceux déjà occupés par les serpentards et s'installèrent confortablement pour papoter. Ils échangèrent alors les dernières nouvelles. Harry avait passé l'été moitié Square Grimmaud, à rendre plus habitable la maison avec l'aide de Kreattur et de Ron, moitié au terrier, à se reposer en compagnie de Ron et de Ginny. Grignotant des chocogrenouilles et autres dragées surprises, ils échangeaient les dernières nouvelles : Mac Gonagall nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, les derniers résultats du quidditch … Hermione sentait régulièrement le regard de Ron se poser sur elle mais dès qu'elle essayait de croiser son regard, il détournait les yeux. Elle n'insista pas, ils auraient l'occasion très bientôt de se retrouver seuls et de se retrouver enfin. Enfin, la silhouette du château de Poudlard, lieu de l'affrontement final avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts, apparut à travers la brume et leurs souvenirs émus remontant à la surface, tous se turent en sentant leur cœur se serrer au souvenir de tous leurs amis et proches assassinés pendant la bataille…

A l'arrivée, Hagrid était là, fidèle au poste, qui accueillait les premières années. Il se détourna néanmoins de sa tâche pour venir les saluer, faisant converger tous les regards vers Harry. Puis, ils se rendirent au château : la cérémonie de répartition faite, la directrice fit l'habituel discours de début d'année. Hermione ne dit rien, mais fut soulagée qu'aucune allusion à Harry ne fut faite. Par contre, trois minutes de silence furent faites en hommage à tous les morts disparus durant la guerre et plus spécialement à Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbeldore et tous sentirent leurs cœurs se serrer, Ron plus particulièrement au souvenir ému de Fred. Enfin, le repas fut pris dans la détente et la joie de se retrouver dans la paix, plus aucune menace n'étant désormais à craindre.

Le repas terminé, les Gryffondor regagnèrent leur salle commune où ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant d'aller ranger leurs affaires qui les attendaient dans leurs chambres. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de voir dans le regard de Ron comme une lueur de regret de la laisser, mais peut-être était-ce son imagination. Elle suivit donc Ginny qui partageait sa chambre.

\- Alors, ces vacances ? demanda-t-elle poliment à Ginny pour engager la conversation.

\- GE-NIAL ! sourit Ginny.

\- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

\- Mmmh !

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- Rien, je suis heureuse, c'est tout !

\- Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit.

\- Je crois qu'il est heureux avec toi, ça se voit, déclara Hermione.

\- Oui, j'ai eu peur au début, mais en fait il est devenu très mûr avec ce qui lui est arrivé, et …

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, je peux bien te le dire ! Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un ! Je me suis retenue tout l'été ! Et je peux te faire confiance, tu ne diras rien à personne ! Surtout pas à Ron ! Elle fronça les sourcils, manifestement inquiète.

\- Non, tu peux avoir confiance …

\- Jure-le !

\- Ginny ! reprocha en souriant Hermione, vexée de ce manque de confiance

\- Jure !

\- Je jure sur la barbe de Merlin que …

\- Harry et moi, on a fait l'amour ! chuchota Ginny rougissante

\- Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione choquée

\- Chut, pas si fort !

\- Et… ? Hermione attendait la suite

\- Et quoi ?

\- Des détails ! Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez !

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- C'était comment ?

\- Super, Harry est très … prévenant et attentif, c'est un vrai gentleman…

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! gloussa Hermione. Et … comment vous avez fait pour être tranquilles ?

\- On se retrouvait pendant les nuits près de la mare, il faisait doux, on dormait à la belle étoile et avant le lever du jour, on regagnait nos chambres en douce ni vu ni connu !

\- Les nuits ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait plusieurs fois ?!

Pour toute réponse, Ginny sourit…

\- En tout cas vous formez un très beau couple ! murmura Hermione presque envieuse.

\- Et toi ? demanda Ginny après un blanc.

\- Moi ?

\- Toi et mon frère …

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as vu tout à l'heure, Ron n'a pas l'air de vouloir encore être avec moi … Même si on s'est embrassés une fois, c'est peut-être dans l'émotion du moment ou bien …

Ginny la coupa :

\- Tu plaisantes ! Il a parlé de toi tout l'été : Hermione par ci, Hermione par là ! Tu n'as pas reçu de lettres ?

\- Si quelques-unes mais rien de très concluant : "Salut, ici il fait beau, Harry va bien, on s'entraîne au Quidditch …" Tu vois le genre …

\- Mmh, mon frère n'est pas très entreprenant, tu veux que je lui touche un mot en ta faveur ?

\- Surtout pas, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé de quoi que ce soit !

\- T'inquiète pas faut juste le remuer un peu, sinon, tu risques d'attendre longtemps avant de perdre ta virginité !

\- Ginny ! reprocha Hermione choquée.

Ginny rigola doucement, et après avoir discuté encore un peu, elles se couchèrent car la semaine promettait d'être dure.


	2. une semaine chargée

**Chapitre 2 : une semaine chargée**

En effet, elle le fut : ils avaient beau avoir combattu une armée de Mangemorts, le retour à la théorie après avoir pratiqué leur sembla à tous très ardu : l'année des ASPIC était une accumulation de maitrise de sortilèges très complexes, de métamorphoses poussées, de potions délicates à réaliser ou de connaissances pointues - selon les options choisies - qui était difficilement surmontable. Même pour une excellente élève comme Hermione, la quantité d'informations à retenir était gargantuesque. Ils avaient peu de temps pour parler entre les cours, et même le midi, la plupart avaient leurs livres à la main, révisant entre deux bouchées de nourriture. De plus, Hermione n'avait pas pris les mêmes options que les deux garçons et que Ginny et seuls quelques-uns de leurs cours étaient en commun. Seul le soir était un peu plus détendu mais hélas, Hermione n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de parler en tête à tête avec Ron.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la semaine qu'elle en eut l'occasion, contre son gré. Le vendredi soir, à 23h, elle venait de terminer son devoir de traduction de runes anciennes quand Ginny qui travaillait encore grimaça :

\- Zut, j'ai oubli mon livre d'"histoire de la magie" dans la salle commune, tu pourrais aller me le chercher s'il te plait ? je dois terminer ma dissertation et j'ai encore besoin de revoir le cours pour demain après ça ..

Complaisante, Hermione descendit l'escalier et trouva sans peine le livre indiqué sur la grande table, à côté d'un livre sur les potions. Tout était calme, seul le feu de cheminée qui crépitait se faisait entendre.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers venant du dortoir des garçons et confuse, vit en descendre Ron.

\- Sa … salut ! dit-il étonné

\- Salut ! sourit-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Je viens chercher le livre que ta sœur a oublié, dit-elle montrant le livre qu'elle tenait. Et toi ?

\- Je viens chercher un bouquin que Harry a oublié.

\- Ne serait-ce pas celui-ci ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le livre des potions encore sur la table.

\- Si, c'est ça !

\- Tiens, tiens, comme c'est curieux !

\- Quoi ? Ron fronça les sourcils

\- Rien : je trouve juste bizarre que Harry et Ginny aient tous les deux oubliés leurs livres au même endroit et nous envoient les chercher au même moment, c'est tout !

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que …

\- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûre ! sourit la Gryffondor

\- Et ils auraient fait ça pour que … Ron rougit, silencieux.

Hermione coupa le silence, directe : elle n'allait pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Ron, tu … Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Quand tu m'as rendu mon baiser, pendant la bataille, ça signifiait quoi pour toi?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Est- ce que … tu m'aimes ?

Ron sourit, visiblement soulagé de la question :

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime !

\- Alors, on … on est ensemble ? Je veux dire …

\- Si tu veux bien, oui, on est ensemble …

Hermione soupira, soulagée

\- J'avais peur que … Enfin, pendant ces vacances, tu n'as pas été très clair dans tes lettres …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu m'écrire quelque chose du style : "Hermione, tu me manques", ou …

\- Bien sûr que tu m'as manquée !

\- Tu ne me l'as pas beaucoup montré depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés… dit-elle avec une petite grimace.

Ron, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre se lança enfin hésitant et s'approchant d'Hermione, il l'enlaça, hésitant, appréhendant la réaction de la jeune fille. Mais Hermione soulagée se laissa aller contre le torse du rouquin, et profita de cette instant qu'elle attendait depuis deux longs mois. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil : ses doigts posés sur le torse du garçon devinaient sous le tee-shirt la musculature puissante développée par les années de pratique du quidditch, son nez percevait son parfum boisé, ses oreilles percevaient les battements graves de son cœur et le souffle saccadé de sa respiration, seuls ses yeux étaient fermés comme pour mieux graver dans sa mémoire les sensations ressenties.

Cependant, Ron mit fin le premier à l'étreinte, au grand regret d'Hermione.

\- Bon, euh, il faut qu'on aille se coucher : demain, on se lève de bonne heure …

\- D'accord … Hermione, pourtant déçue, n'osa pas insister.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione, lui sourit Ron

\- Bonne nuit, Ron, à demain.

Remontée dans son dortoir, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de passer Ginny à la question :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as comploté avec Harry ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout, sourit Ginny innocemment, je vous ai juste arrangé un moment d'intimité entre mon frère et toi. Il n'y avait personne d'autre au moins ? C'était le seul risque. Vous en avez profité au moins ?

Hermione grimaça.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'a rien fait, il ne t'a même pas embrassé cet idiot ? Je te jure que demain je touche deux mots à cet imbécile de frère.

\- Il … il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

\- Pas mal ?! Hermione, tu vas avoir dix-huit ans ! Il serait tant que …

\- Pas un mot de plus, Ginny Weasley, tu offusques mes chastes oreilles ! Maintenant, il est tard, j'aimerais dormir.

Sur ce, elles se couchèrent afin d'affronter l'emploi du temps chargé qui les attendait le lendemain.


	3. sortie à Pré-au-lard

**Chapitre 3 : sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Hermione n'eut pas plus de temps pour parler en tête à tête avec Ron. «Bonjour », « ça va ? » et « au revoir » étaient les seuls mots qu'ils échangeaient, mise à part les conversations sur leurs devoirs. Ce ne fut qu'aux premières vacances de l'année scolaire qu'ils eurent un peu de répit. Tous avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard afin de travailler leurs ASPIC tout en prenant un peu de temps pour se reposer. Alors que Ginny et Harry parlaient au petit déjeuner d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, Hermione se tourna vers Ron :

\- Tiens, c'est pas bête, si on profitait du temps disponible pour se faire une sortie là-bas nous aussi ?

Il la regarda, une seconde hésitant puis l'approuva d'un sourire.

\- On se retrouve dans la salle commune vers dix heures ? On mangera sur place ?

\- OK, dit-il simplement.

Le soir même, les filles discutaient avec impatience de leur sortie du lendemain, choisissant avec soin leur tenue et Ginny proposant à Hermione de la coiffer et même de lui prêter un petit haut qui lui irait à ravir. Hermione ne se doutait pas que pendant ce temps dans la chambre des garçons, le pauvre Ron avait d'autres interrogations :

\- Dis-moi, Harry ?

\- Mmmh…

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Quand vous sortez ensemble, ma sœur et toi, vous faites quoi ? Je veux dire… oh, je m'exprime mal…

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

\- Je passe à la question ?

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça, c'est que … Il soupira. Bon, moi et Hermione, on va sortir ensemble demain… et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on est censés faire… qu'est-ce que je dois dire, comment je dois me comporter… Toi, tu as l'habitude, tu as passé tout l'été avec ta petite amie…

Harry sourit :

\- En somme, tu veux des conseils ?

\- Hmm ! Approuva Ron rougissant

\- Je sais pas moi, tu veux savoir où aller ? Tu n'as qu'à l'emmener faire une promenade le long du lac, y a de très jolis coins ; ou bien boire une bièraubeurre chez …

\- Non, pour ça je trouverai bien quoi faire, ce que je veux savoir, c'est est-ce que je dois lui tenir la main direct, à quel moment je peux l'embrasser, tout ça quoi …

\- Ah, pour ça mon vieux, je ne peux pas te donner de conseils, ça dépend des réactions d'Hermione, tu verras bien si ça va trop loin ou pas : bon écoute, commence par lui prendre la main ou prends la par les épaules, tu verras bien comment elle réagit ; si elle est contente, tu peux l'embrasser, si tout va bien, alors tu peux passer à l'étape suivante …

\- L'étape suivante ? bégaya le rouquin.

\- Je veux parler d'un french kiss … Tu sais, la totale … Avec la langue … ajouta Harry avec un signe explicite de ses doigts alors que Ron ne semblait toujours pas comprendre.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas si Hermione apprécierait …

\- Crois-moi, si Hermione t'aime, et je suis sûr que c'est le cas, elle appréciera ça et bien plus encore …

\- Tu veux dire … Oh mon dieu, tu as … couché avec ma sœur ?! hurla Ron estomaqué

\- Chut ! Moins fort, tu veux que tout le dortoir soit au courant ?! Ecoute Ron, on sort ensemble, et je compte lui demander sa main dès que j'aurai une place d'Auror à la fin de mes études, alors, oui, bien sûr que j'ai fait l'amour à Ginny !

Ron ne répondit rien, digérant difficilement l'information.

\- Et il serait temps aussi pour vous deux de passer le cap, crois-moi ! coupa Harry brutalement, alors arrête de te poser autant de questions et fonce !

Le lendemain, il faisait bien froid mais le temps était sec quand les deux couples se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du village de pré-au-Lard. Harry décida tout de suite d'aller de son côté avec Ginny, lançant un clin d'œil discret à Ron.

Ron rougit et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour les préserver du froid. Hermione demanda sans détour :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- J'avais pensé à une balade autour du lac, mais par ce temps …

\- Ca me convient, si ça te va aussi, sourit la jeune fille.

C'est moi, où elle est encore plus belle que d'habitude, pensa le rouquin sous son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux. Hermione avait enfilé une longue jupe épaisse en laine dans les tons blancs et chocolat et son long manteau lui affinait sa silhouette. Se cheveux avaient été disciplinés en 2 nattes qui encadraient son visage, et le blush que Ginny lui avait mis — ou était-ce le froid ? — lui colorait joliment les joues.

\- Bon, on y va, alors …

Ils avancèrent tranquillement en direction du lac, quand Ron remarqua qu'Hermione soufflait dans ses doigts pour les réchauffer ; il y décela une occasion et sans rien dire, il lui saisit brusquement les mains, dans l'intention de les réchauffer dans les siennes. Hermione, surprise, les retira aussitôt. Mais Ron prit cela pour un refus :

\- Je … je m'excuse, marmonna-t-il, je voulais simplement les réchauffer.

\- Non, non, j'ai juste été surprise, tiens ! dit-elle souriante en lui tendant ses deux mains.

Ron la regarda hésitant, puis timidement, lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

"Il a de grandes mains", songea Hermione, "ça doit bien lui être utile pour être gardien…"

"Elle a de petites mains, c'est pour ça qu'elle joue si bien du piano…", pensa Ron.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis Ron détourna vivement la tête :

\- Tu viens ? Ce disant, lâchant une des deux mains d'Hermione, il glissa l'autre dans sa poche de blouson avec la sienne.

Ils marchèrent longtemps en silence autour du lac, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre sans le dire.

\- Ça va ? pas trop froid ?

\- Non, mais j'aimerais juste qu'on change de main, l'autre commence à s'engourdir, réclama Hermione, montrant sa main qui commençait à rougir sous l'action du vent glacé qui soufflait du nord

Ron changea donc de côté et saisit l'autre main glacée de la jeune fille.

\- Attends, j'ai mieux que ma main. Et levant celle d'Hermione vers son visage, il souffla doucement entre ses doigts serrés.

Hermione frissonna de plaisir au contact des lèvres chaudes de Ron sur sa main gelée et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, Ron la regardait. Elle se sentit rougir alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien pour unir ses lèvres aux siennes en un doux et tendre baiser, qui se termina trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Celle-ci le fit savoir en l'embrassant sauvagement en retour, faisant au passage s'entrechoquer leurs dents et gémir Ron de douleur.

\- Oh, pardon !

Ron se frotta la mâchoire, puis il se mit à rire, visiblement rassuré par la réaction de son amie.

\- Dis-donc, j'ai échappé aux cognards dans tous les matchs et il faut que ce soit toi qui me fractures les dents !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron, est ce que ça va ? s'excusa Hermione confuse.

\- Tu vas devoir t'excuser mieux que ça, Hermione Granger !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Viens là ! chuchota-t-il. L'attirant dans ses bras et baissant sa tête, il chercha à nouveau sa bouche. Cette fois, il n'eut plus aucun scrupule à approfondir son baiser : leurs lèvres réunies, il chercha à pénétrer sa bouche de sa langue. Hermione sentit son ventre se serrer au contact de cette intrusion, qui n'était pas la première, certes — Viktor Krum avait bien essayé de lui faire la même chose au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais moins expérimentée car plus jeune, elle l'avait repoussé, choquée, et il s'était gentiment moqué. Cette fois, c'était différent, elle aimait Ron, elle le connaissait et lui faisait confiance. Elle se laissa donc aller. Elle découvrait de nouvelles sensations alors que la langue chaude de Ron tournoyait autour de la sienne, glissait le long de ses dents, et que le goût légèrement sucré de sa salive envahissait sa propre bouche. Pris tous deux dans le tourbillon de l'instant présent, ils n'entendirent pas Harry et Ginny s'approcher d'eux à pas furtifs et sursautèrent quand Harry cria soudain:

\- N'oublie pas de respirer, Ron !

Ginny s'esclaffa bruyamment alors que Ron lâchait Hermione. Tous deux étaient rouges et n'osaient plus dire un mot.

\- Harry, bon sang, ça va pas, j'ai cru mourir de peur ! balbutia Ron

\- Harry Potter, ne me refais jamais ça ! grimaça Hermione.

\- Au lieu de râler, ça vous dit une balade en calèche ? On peut faire le tour du village pour 5 noises.

\- Oui, ce serait sympa...

Ils terminèrent leur journée tous les 4 autour de bonnes crêpes fourrées et de bièraubeurre, Hermione et Ron frustrés de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps pour poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé…

\- Alors, c'était comment ? demanda Ginny au retour dans leur chambre.

\- Comment quoi ?

\- Ton premier baiser ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon premier baiser, Ginny …

\- Avec Ron, si …

-Avec Ron non plus : on s'était déjà embrassés, je te rappelle.

\- Pas comme ça, je me trompe ?

Hermione baissa les yeux :

\- Non, pas comme ça !

\- Et … ?

\- Et c'était très bien, ça te va comme ça ?!

\- Dommage, si Harry ne vous avez pas interrompus, vous auriez peut-être été plus loin tous les 2…

\- Hors de question d'aller plus loin, c'est … c'est inconvenant !

\- Oh, Hermione, tu es trop sage ! Il faudra pourtant que tu passes à la casserole ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, vu comme mon frère est fou de toi, il va être très prévenant !

\- Ginny, arrête de parler de ça, tu me mets mal à l'aise, vraiment !

\- Bon d'accord, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi.

\- D'accord, merci Ginny !

Dans le dortoir des garçons :

\- Eh ben, on peut dire que t'as appliqué mes conseils à la lettre ! T'as pas perdu de temps, Ron !

\- Mmh, oui …

\- Hermione ne l'a pas mal pris, me semble-t-il ?

\- Non …

\- Génial, vous êtes prêts pour franchir le dernier pas dans pas longtemps !

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes, et elle t'aime, où est le problème ?

\- Je peux pas : il faudra que je sois nu devant elle !

\- En général, c'est plus pratique… Oui, et alors ?

\- Je suis pas beau, mon corps est couvert de taches de rousseur, et… si elle changeait d'avis ? Si elle trouvait que je suis moche et qu'elle ne veut plus de moi …

Harry sourit devant la naïveté de son meilleur ami :

\- T'inquiète, elle peut pas changer d'avis : t'as un corps superbe, tu fais du sport, t'es musclé, alors tes taches de rousseur, crois-moi … Par contre, tâche de pas l'effrayer si c'est sa première fois : sois doux, prends ton temps… dit Harry plus gravement.

\- Tu me donneras des conseils si j'ai besoin ?! supplia Ron, soudainement paniqué rien qu'à l'idée…

\- T'inquiète pas, suis ton instinct, et tout ira bien - enfin, non, pas trop, pense avant tout à elle… ajouta Harry, à l'idée de Ron transformé en bête féroce…


	4. cadeau de Noël au Terrier

_**Pour Haikki : dans le chapitre 1, alors deux solutions, soit ils ont effectivement cours le samedi matin, ce qui est l'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable (au lycée, c'est souvent le cas, et ils sont arrivés à un niveau où c'est plausible), soit ils sont très sérieux et bossent tout le week-end pour réussir leurs aspics !**_

**Chapitre 4 : cadeaux de Noël au terrier**

L'année scolaire avançait et les vacances de Noël arrivaient enfin : les élèves de Poudlard préparaient avec effervescence leurs bagages afin de retourner faire la fête en famille. Mme Weasley avait proposé à tout le monde de venir fêter Noël au terrier mais seule Hermione avait refusé poliment, malgré l'insistance de Ron, arguant qu'elle devait passer Noël avec ses parents. Ce fut donc avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle lui dit au revoir au terminus du Poudlard express : n'osant s'embrasser devant les autres, ils durent se contenter de se serrer quelques instants trop brefs dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione passa donc les fêtes de fins d'année en compagnie de sa famille et les jours de vacances lui parurent durer une éternité sans la présence de Ron, et ce même si elle était heureuse de retrouver ses parents.

Elle eut quand même l'autorisation de passer les deux derniers jours de vacances au terrier, sous prétexte d'y apporter les cadeaux de Noël, où à son arrivée, elle fut accueillie par une Molly Weasley enchantée de la revoir.

\- Ma chérie, bonne année à toi, dit-elle en la serrant affectueusement dans ses bras, Harry et les autres sont partis faire une provision de bois pour la cheminée. Tu veux une tasse de chocolat en les attendant, ça te réchauffera ?

Hermione accepta volontiers, et se faisait raconter le réveillon avec force détails, quand soudain, la porte du terrier s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un courant d'air glacé et 5 silhouettes firent leur entrée, emmitouflées dans des longues capes et dont les visages étaient masqués par des bonnets et des écharpes tricotés à la mode Weasley, probablement fraichement déballés de ce Noël… Tapant tour à tour leurs souliers pleins de neige sur le paillasson, ils se dévêtirent, faisant apparaître leurs visages : M. Weasley, puis George, Ginny, Harry… Ils saluèrent Hermione tour à tour en entrant dans la chaleur de la salle à manger, mais ce fut la vue de Ron qui fit accélérer le cœur de Hermione. Elle courut à lui, et sans réfléchir, lui planta un baiser en plein sur la bouche, trop heureuse de le revoir enfin. Si Ron fut gêné de se faire embrasser ainsi devant ses parents, dévoilant ainsi le lien qu'il aurait voulu garder pour le moment secret, il ne lui rendit pas moins son baiser avec empressement.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, il constata avec soulagement que nul ne lui faisait de remarque, pas même George. Seuls les yeux de Molly Weasley brillaient de joie, rassurée de voir que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, son fils avait malgré tout trouvé le bonheur et elle était heureuse de voir que c'était auprès d'Hermione, qu'elle appréciait pour son sérieux et sa gentillesse. Aussi, Ron prit la main d'Hermione et ils suivirent les autres qui s'étaient déjà attablés pour se réchauffer autour d'un vin chaud aux épices et des petits sablés dont seule Molly avait le secret.

Hermione s'apprêtait à s'assoir quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas donné ses cadeaux de Noël : elle fit donc la distribution. le livre "Comment être un bon Auror" qu'elle avait déniché sur le chemin de traverse sembla plaire à Harry, Ginny la remercia pour le parfum Moldu à la mode dont elle s'empressa de s'asperger ; quant à Ron, il sembla ravi des nouveaux gants de quidditch en cuir de dragon qu'Hermione avait tant hésité à lui prendre, ajoutant que ça tombait bien car les siens commençaient à être tellement usés qu'on allait finir par voir sa peau à travers.

Hermione reçut alors ses propres cadeaux : un livre d'Harry, un ensemble bonnet-écharpe tricotés main de Mme Weasley évidemment et une barrette magique par Ginny qui se plaçait toute seule dans ses cheveux et pouvait lui faire jusqu'à cent coiffures différentes, comme l'indiquait la présentation sur l'emballage qui vantait les mérites du produit. Elle se tourna vers Ron, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui offre un cadeau mais il n'en fit rien. Comme elle n'était pas impolie, elle ne lui fit pas de remarque, mais n'en pensa pas moins… Comment Ron pouvait-il l'avoir oublié ? C'était bien la première fois ! Lorsqu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, il avait toujours un petit cadeau pour elle à Noël, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose…Elle sentit ses larmes prêtes à déborder de ses yeux, puis avec force volonté et en crispant ses poings, elle finit par réussir à se contenir et penser à autre chose, et fit comme si de rien n'était.

La soirée se passa gaiement, en jeux, chants et franches rigolades : George avait choisi de faire honneur à Fred en leur faisant un petit spectacle avec leurs meilleurs gadgets, qu'il termina sous les applaudissements par un feu d'artifice digne de celui qui avait précédé leur départ de Poudlard et tant fait enragé Dolorès Ombrage. Puis vint le moment de se coucher : comme d'habitude, Mme Weasley avait préparé un lit pour Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny. Hermione s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, sortant de la salle de bains en pyjama après s'être lavée les dents quand elle tomba sur Ron encore habillé qui semblait l'attendre dans le couloir.

\- Ron ? Elle rougit en pensant à sa tenue peu décente, mais Ron semblait encore plus rouge qu'elle.

\- Hermione, souffla-t-il, ton cadeau de Noël… commença-t-il en préambule.

Mais Hermione le coupa vivement :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, je comprends que tu n'y aies pas pensé, et je peux très bien me passer de cadeau de Noël, ce n'est vraiment pas grave … Mais ses sourcils froncés et la petite barre de mécontentement entre ses deux sourcils firent comprendre à Ron qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Tu … tu as cru que j'avais oublié ton cadeau de Noël ? demanda-t-il mi stupéfait, mi soulagé.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non, c'est juste que … je ne voulais pas que tout le monde … bref, je voulais qu'on soit que tous les deux pour te le donner …

Et ce disant, prenant Hermione par le poignet, il l'entraina tout au fond du couloir, à l'abri des regards.

\- Tiens, joyeux Noël, dit-il, sortant de sa poche de jean un petit paquet joliment emballé d'un papier bleu-gris et d'un ruban bleu foncé.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, et lui souffla un remerciement, honteuse d'avoir douté de lui.

\- Attends avant de me remercier, ouvre-le d'abord !

Souriant, Hermione déballa avec un enthousiasme non feint le cadeau, non sans peine car le nœud était bien serré. Elle découvrit un petit écrin en velours bleu qu'elle ouvrit le cœur battant. Et elle y découvrit avec émerveillement un collier en or muni d'un pendentif en forme de cœur délicat et serti d'un rubis.

\- Oh Ron !

Elle se jeta à son cou.

\- J'ai hésité avec un saphir parce que le bleu est ta couleur préférée mais je me suis dit que le rouge du rubis avec le jaune de l'or rappellerait la couleur de Griffondor …

\- Oh, tu as bien fait Ron ! Je l'adore ! Tu … tu veux bien m'aider à l'accrocher s'il te plait ?

Ron prit le collier dans l'écrin, et Hermione se tourna dos à lui. Elle frissonna quand il glissa sa main tiède dans sa nuque pour lui écarter sa chevelure sur un côté. Enfin, passant ses 2 mains autour de son cou, il lui passa le collier devant elle. Tandis qu'il mettait le fermoir en place, elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle n'osait plus respirer, voulant prolonger cet instant magique où ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

\- Voilà, je crois que ça y est, murmura Ron.

Elle se retourna et il pencha sa tête, à moitié hésitant, pour l'embrasser : ce qui devait être un simple baiser s'embrasa vite pour se transformer en baiser passionné. Hermione passa les bras autour de son cou et se laissa totalement aller alors que Ron approfondissait son baiser. Cette fois, il l'espérait, ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Ce fut le cas : ils avaient échangé tranquillement une bonne centaine de baisers avant que Harry à la recherche de Ron ne finisse par les voir enlacés, mais cette fois, il s'éloigna prudemment sans un bruit …


	5. match de quidditch

**Chapitre 5 : match de quidditch**

L'année scolaire se poursuivit et avec le retour du printemps et du beau temps, malgré l'imminence des examens, les professeurs furent plus indulgents, les devoirs un peu moins abondants et les matchs de quidditch reprirent : Harry, toujours capitaine, avait repris quasiment la même équipe dont Ginny et Ron faisaient naturellement partie. Le match contre Poufsouffle se déroula sans surprise : Ron arrêtait sans efforts apparents la totalité des rares tirs. Lorsque le score écrasant de 300 à 0 fut affiché alors qu'Harry venait de se saisir du vif d'Or, une volée de feux d'artifices rouge et or éclata dans le ciel. On porta l'équipe en triomphe jusque dans les vestiaires… Hermione laissa son champion aux congratulations des autres, elle voulait le féliciter en privé et attendit sagement dehors, jusqu'à ce que tous les supporters de Griffondor sortent et les laissent se changer… Les joueurs sortirent petit à petit, Harry le dernier.

\- Tu attends Ron ?

\- Oui, il arrive ?

\- C'est le dernier, comme toujours ! Vas-y, tu peux le rejoindre …

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, impatience de le féliciter. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le vestiaire des garçons, elle ne le vit pas, elle appela :

\- Ron ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Ron ?! Appela-t-elle plus fort. Entendant alors du bruit provenant des douches, elle alla jeter un œil. L'air saturé de vapeur d'eau l'empêcha de voir quoi que ce soit, d'autant qu'elle venait de passer du soleil vif du mois d'avril à la pénombre des vestiaires : elle plissa les yeux et avança un peu, jusqu'à se cogner à une silhouette grande et massive qui sortait d'une des cabines de douche.

\- Aïe ! gémit-elle

\- Hermione ? Mais que …

La vapeur se dissipant un peu, elle reconnut Ron, trempé … et complétement nu, vision fugitive (mais oh combien divine ! NDLA) où Hermione n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un torse large et musclé…

\- Ron ! Je … je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle en se tournant précipitamment, je vais t'attendre dehors plutôt.

\- Attends, ne pars pas !

\- Quoi ?

\- Passe-moi plutôt ma serviette qui est posée sur le banc derrière sur le mur

Elle s'exécuta, trop heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire qui lui occuperait les mains et l'esprit. Marchant à reculons, elle lui tendit sa serviette.

\- Je me sèche et je m'habille, tu peux m'attendre de l'autre côté des casiers ? On pourra parler comme ça.

Rougissante, Hermione fit le tour des casiers : elle ne pouvait pas voir Ron mais elle entendait le bruit de la serviette frottant sa peau, son troublant…

\- Félicitations pour votre victoire, c'était un match brillant, lança-t-elle en préambule pour se donner une contenance.

\- Merci ! C'est grâce à tes nouveaux gants ! Ils sont beaucoup plus souples que mes vieux, j'ai plus de liberté de mouvement, c'était plus facile pour arrêter les buts des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, enfin le peu de buts qu'ils ont essayé de nous mettre …

Hermione rit.

\- Tu as vu la tête du gardien de Poufsouffle à la fin du match, il n'a même pas réussi à empêcher un seul but ! C'est la honte totale !

\- Ils vont sûrement le changer au prochain match.

\- Ils devraient changer toute l'équipe, si tu veux mon avis !

\- Ron ! Tu es méchant !

\- Non, réaliste, souffla —t-il soudain à son oreille, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il s'était habillé très rapidement, ses joues encore rouges de la chaleur de l'eau, et ses cheveux encore trempés.

\- Oh ! Mince, tu m'as fait peur !

\- On est quittes parce que dans les douches tout à l'heure, j'ai eu la frousse aussi !

Hermione rougit à nouveau embarrassée :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas pensé que …

\- Ben, oui, c'est évident, chez les Granger, vous prenez votre douche tous habillés, c'est une coutume moldue que je ne dois pas connaître, dans ma grande ignorance ?! Bah, je te taquine, Hermione ! ajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle était toujours embarrassée.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, puis ne pouvant résister l'embrassa sur la joue, glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, et sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Lâchant ses gants, il enlaça Hermione et la caressa dans le dos, de plus en plus ardant, la poussant contre les casiers, et appuyant son corps contre elle comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de fuir. Revenant à ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit de sa langue, puis mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Hermione, peu habituée à un Ron si entreprenant, paniqua en sentant la dureté de son entrejambe contre son ventre, et tenta vainement de le repousser, Ron étant beaucoup plus fort qu'elle :

\- Ron … gémit-elle.

\- Mmh…

Ron pensant qu'elle murmurait amoureusement son prénom et qu'elle était consentante, poursuivit de plus belle, allant jusqu'à poser une main audacieuse sur sa poitrine, palpant avec satisfaction une rondeur qui, habituellement cachée sous des pulls amples, laisser augurer de délicieuses perspectives…

Ce fut le geste de trop : la claque partit, pas très forte, mais le geste inattendu interrompit brutalement Ron qui recula et la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus ronds comme des billes, en se tenant la joue.

\- 'Mione ?

\- Je suis … désolée, lâcha Hermione, se rendant compte de son geste. Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

\- Mais … je croyais que tu étais d'accord … Tu avais l'air si … enthousiaste…

\- Ron, c'est pas que … C'est pas que je suis pas d'accord, mais ça va … un peu trop vite pour moi … Et je n'ai pas l'habitude …

\- Tu dis ça comme si moi je l'avais …

\- Tu es sorti avec Lavande l'an dernier … rappela Hermione, le ton de sa voix sous-entendant les reproches.

\- Mais, on n'a rien fait, on s'est juste embrassés, rien de plus, et puis … elle n'a jamais compté le millième de ce que tu comptes pour moi ! se défendit Ron.

Hermione essaya de les retenir, mais des larmes coulèrent malgré elle.

\- Ne pleure pas ! murmura Ron ne sachant plus que faire pour se rattraper. Je m'excuse, vraiment !

Maladroitement, de l'index, il essuya les larmes sous ses yeux, puis il la prit dans ses bras. Toute la tension sexuelle était retombée, il n'y avait plus que la tendresse, et finalement, il préféra ce moment, où totalement confiante, Hermione, la si forte Hermione qui avait traversé tant d'épreuves, s'autorisait à pleurer en s'abandonnant dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il jugea suffisant, il repoussa doucement Hermione et l'obligea à le regarder :

\- Hermione ?

\- Ecoute, la prochaine fois, si je vais trop loin, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, tout simplement, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça de la tête et sécha ses yeux d'un revers de manche…

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, et elle lui sourit.

Ils regagnèrent alors tranquillement le château, main dans la main, silencieux mais apaisés.


	6. vacances en bord de mer

_**Aaah, les taches de rousseur de Ron ! Quelle vision de rêve pour Hermione !**_

**Chapitre 6 : vacances en bord de mer**

Les examens de fin d'année s'approchant maintenant dangereusement, la quantité de leçons, formules, sortilèges et potions à connaître sur le bout de la baguette allait de nouveau en augmentant. Ils eurent cependant un peu de répit durant leur stage de deux semaines à faire : Hermione choisit le bureau de replacement des elfes de maison , Ron et Harry le bureau des Aurors.

Elle n'eut donc pas l'occasion d'avoir un instant en tête à tête avec Ron jusqu'aux examens : enfin, leurs épreuves d'ASPIC passées durant le mois de juin, ils purent enfin envisager avec soulagement de se reposer. Hermione ressassait encore les réponses qu'elle avait données à ses épreuves écrites et orales, quand Harry coupa :

\- J'ai loué une maison au bord de la côte normande en France avec une partie de l'argent que j'avais à la banque, ça vous dit de venir en attendant les résultats ? On décompressera, Hermione en a besoin, ajouta-t-il en la regardant tortiller un pan de sa chemise qui dépassait de sa jupe.

\- Qui ça, "vous" ? demanda Ron.

\- Ben, toi et Hermione.

\- Et Ginny ?

\- Elle sera là bien sûr.

\- Ca m'étonnerait que maman soit d'accord, murmura Ron.

\- C'est déjà arrangé, ton père a réussi à la convaincre de nous laisser y aller...

\- Quoi ?! Ron était stupéfait.

\- Ron, tu oublies que nous sommes majeurs, moi aussi depuis peu ! sourit Ginny

\- Heu, bon, d'accord… Enfin, si ça te dit bien sûr, Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit la jeune fille, ravie.

Ce fut donc quelques jours plus tard, leurs adieux faits à tous leurs professeurs de Poudlard — non sans promettre de revenir les voir régulièrement — et leurs bagages faits que les deux couples firent chemin vers la côte normande, non sans avoir écouté les nombreuses recommandations de Molly Weasley et avoir promis d'envoyer un hibou tous les jours pour donner des nouvelles. Ils avaient décidé de transplaner depuis le terrier pour gagner du temps. Ils trouvèrent sans mal la petite maison de bois qui longeait la plage, perdue au milieu de nulle part.

\- Pour le ravitaillement, il y a un village moldu pas loin, informa Harry en sortant la clé, Hermione n'aura pas besoin de faire la cueillette des champignons, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent avec enthousiasme une charmante petite maison : la grande pièce principale faisait à la fois office de salle à manger et cuisine, et il y avait 2 chambres, une situé au rez-de-chaussée et une au-dessus, sur la mezzanine. Chacune avait ses propres sanitaires. Harry avait tout prévu.

\- On s'installe et on se retrouve devant la maison pour aller se baigner ?

\- Super, j'ai hâte ! dit Ginny allant chercher ses bagages dans l'entrée.

\- Hermione, on vous laisse la chambre du haut ? interrogea Harry en portant son sac.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit celle-ci en montant déjà l'échelle de meunier pour gagner sa chambre.

Comme Harry avançait vers la chambre du fond, Ron lui emboita le pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry entra dans sa chambre que celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il le suivait.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança Harry, en l'apercevant.

\- Ben, quoi ?

\- Tu veux quand même pas nous chaperonner ta sœur et moi ?

Ron bredouilla :

\- Mais … mais …

\- Ta chambre est en haut, avec Hermione !

\- Mais je …

\- Allez, ouste, gronda Harry l'empoignant par les épaules et lui faisant faire volte-face alors que Ginny entrait à son tour…

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre chambre ?

\- Juste un petit malentendu, hein, Ron… Mais c'est dissipé, pas vrai ?!

\- Heu …

Et avant d'avoir pu articuler quoi que ce soit d'intelligible, Ron se retrouva hors de leur chambre, en bas de l'échelle conduisant à l'étage. Il soupira, et se décida à monter. La mezzanine était très spacieuse, il y avait même un palier. Poussant la première porte, il tomba sur la salle de bains, entièrement recouverte de lambris en pin qui lui donnait un aspect très chaleureux.

Il poussa la deuxième porte et vit le grand lit couvert de draps blancs qui occupait la majeure partie de la pièce, ce qui le troubla. Puis, il vit la silhouette mince d'Hermione affairée dans l'armoire sur le côté.

\- Ginny, je t'ai laissé le côté gauche de la penderie, tu pourras ranger tes affaires, je …

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement quand se tournant, elle vit Ron.

\- Ron ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Ca va, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mal compris, tu me rassures !

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Harry partage sa chambre ave Ginny …

\- Mais …

\- Y a pas de problème, 'Mione, je dormirai sur le sofa en bas, j'ai juste besoin de place dans la penderie pour ranger mes affaires…

Hermione sembla réfléchir, puis déclara :

\- Non, c'est idiot, Ron, le lit est grand, on peut le partager, ça ne me dérange pas …

\- Tu … tu es sûr ? Le garçon sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! On ne va pas commencer à se gâcher nos vacances sur des détails pareils … Bon si on se changeait pour aller se baigner le plus vite possible, j'ai hâte ! Il fait si chaud que ça me rafraichira.

Elle prit ses affaires et alla occuper la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit, vêtue d'un large paréo qui cachait un maillot de bain une pièce, Ron ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu nous rejoins en bas quand tu es prêt ?

\- Mmh ! approuva-t-il d'un hochement de tête.

Il retira son jean et enfila un short de bain, puis après un regard rapide vers le miroir de l'armoire, fronçant les sourcils, il décida de garder son T-shirt, et après avoir saisi sa baguette il rejoignit les autres, qui étaient déjà dehors.

En quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent la plage. Harry, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, fut le premier à plonger dans l'eau. Il fut vite rejoint par Ginny, vêtue d'un bikini rouge au décolleté si plongeant que Ron faillit faire une remarque à sa sœur mais son attention fut distraite par Hermione qui retirait son paréo, dévoilant un maillot de bain uni kaki qui - s'il cachait l'essentiel - n'en laissait pas moins deviner des charmes auquel le garçon n'était pas insensible… Hermione était devenue splendide, de longues jambes fines, un corps de rêve aux proportions parfaites…

\- Eh oh, tu rêves ! Tu viens te baigner ? demanda Hermione, le tirant de sa contemplation.

\- Ah, oh… Euh, non, pas envie … Tout à l'heure peut être…

\- Bon, comme tu veux, sourit la jeune fille.

Et elle rejoignit Harry et Ginny qui avaient déjà fait apparaître de la pointe de leurs baguettes des grosses bulles d'écume qui leur faisait office de ballon et qu'ils transformaient ensuite en cerceaux, dauphins et autres créatures mystérieuses.

Ils jouèrent dans l'eau pendant une bonne heure, nageant sous l'eau à grand renfort de sortilèges de têtenbulle, s'arrosant, alors que Ron attendait assis sur la plage, faisant mine de s'occuper en gratouillant distraitement dans le sable avec un coquillage …

\- Il fait la tête mon frère ? demanda Ginny à Hermione au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne veut pas venir…

\- Harry ? Pourquoi Ron ne vient pas nager ?

\- Il est complexé par ses taches de rousseur, il n'ose pas se déshabiller devant Hermione !

\- Arrête de te moquer ! Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais si Hermione, je te jure, il me l'a avoué ! Pourtant, moi j'adore les taches de rousseur, murmura-t-il, illustrant son propos en caressant tendrement l'épaule de sa dulcinée.

Ginny sourit, alors qu'Hermione sortait de l'eau et rejoignait Ron, s'accroupissant auprès de lui :

\- Ron ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas tout seul ? Tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Non, non, ça va …

\- Tu sais, si ça te gêne, tu peux te baigner en tee-shirt, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui me gênerait ? demanda Ron en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

\- Et bien… te déshabiller…

\- Mais non, où as-tu été chercher des idées pareilles, comme si ça me dérangeait … bégaya-t-il, mais à la soudaine rougeur de son ami, Hermione sut qu'Harry n'avait pas menti.

\- Allez, viens te baigner avec moi, tu me feras plaisir ! supplia-t-elle, le tirant par les mains

\- Hermione … Ron se débattait mollement.

\- Garde ton tee-shirt, si tu préfères, on est entre nous, on s'en fiche, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire …

\- Bon, bon, Ok, OK, je viens ! soupira-t-il, vaincu.

Il avança dans l'eau toujours précédé d'Hermione qui lui tenait les mains :

\- Alors ? Elle est bonne non ? Ça fait du bien ?

\- Oui, oui, elle est bonne, c'est vrai …

Ginny, enlacée au cou d'Harry, lui fit un signe discret alors qu'elle vit son frère enfin dans l'eau aux côtés d'Hermione.

Celui-ci s'était immergé dans l'eau jusqu'au cou et commençait à nager. Finalement, ils les rejoignirent et s'amusèrent si bien tous les quatre jusqu'à être si essoufflés qu'ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Personne n'avait fait de remarque à Ron sur le fait qu'il avait gardé son tee-shirt, si bien qu'il avait fini par se détendre.

\- Mmh, ma crème solaire est resté dans mon sac, mais j'ai la flemme d'aller la chercher, déclara Ginny en s'allongeant à plat ventre sur sa serviette.

\- Il faut pourtant protéger ta peau du soleil. "Accio crème solaire", déclara Hermione l'esprit toujours pratique, pointant sa baguette en direction de la maison.

\- Tiens !

Elle lui tendit le flacon après l'avoir attrapé en vol.

\- Harry, tu veux bien m'en mettre, déclara Ginny en relevant ses longues mèches rousses pour dégager son cou et son dos.

\- Mais bien sûr, ma très chère Ginny ! sourit Harry qui s'empressa de s'exécuter.

\- Tiens, Hermione, tu devrais badigeonner mon frère, on a la peau très fragile dans la famille, dit-elle en lui lançant le flacon une fois qu'Harry eut fini de s'en servir.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron prête à s'exécuter :

\- Euh, non, pas besoin, j'ai mon tee-shirt qui me protège, tu sais…

\- Au moins sur les bras, ta sœur a raison, tu sais, le soleil est mauvais et … Tu es déjà tout rouge regarde ! constata-t-elle en attrapant son poignet et en soulevant son bras pour montrer l'évidence. Attends, j'ai un remède très efficace contre les brûlures.

Ce disant elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit flacon, dont elle étala une noisette du contenu sur le bras de Ron.

\- Ca risque de piquer un peu, mais demain tu n'auras plus rien du tout.

\- Je peux le faire …

Mais Hermione massait déjà son bras pour faire pénétrer la crème. Allant progressivement de l'avant-bras vers le bras, elle esquissa le geste de remonter la manche de son tee-shirt, mais Ron la repoussa inquiet :

\- C'est juste pour ne pas salir ta manche, le produit tache, s'expliqua Hermione l'air interrogateur.

Ron se laissa faire, très gêné : la sensation des mains d'Hermione le touchant le rendait fou, mais elle allait voir sa peau qui le complexait et qu'il jugeait horrible depuis tout petit. Quant à Hermione, elle avait d'autres pensées : sous ses doigts, elle sentait la musculature puissante de son amoureux, et imaginait combien elle serait bien, enlacée par ses bras puissants. Elle rougit donc aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, troublée par un désir naissant…

Quand le quatuor de sorciers décida de regagner la maisonnette, il était déjà tard, et la chaleur moins oppressante.

Ils décidèrent tous de sa laver avant de préparer le diner, pour ôter le sel et le sable de leur peau et de leurs cheveux.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller la première, Hermione, déclara Ron galant.

\- Merci. Je me dépêche.

Pendant qu'Hermione prenait sa douche, Ron se décida à ranger ses affaires dans le placard. Il prit son temps, si bien qu'Hermione eut terminé avant lui.

\- La place est libre, lui annonça-t-elle.

Elle s'était vêtue d'un short en jean très court et d'un débardeur rose qui lui allaient à ravir. Alors qu'elle ôtait la serviette qui entourait sa tête, ses longs cheveux mouillés tombèrent en cascade ondulant sur ses épaules et Ron sentit son cœur s'enflammer. Pour se donner une contenance, il s'empressa de prendre ses affaires de toilettes et du linge propre et fila à la salle de bain sans dire un mot.

Le repas du soir se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacun voulant mettre sa propre touche au repas. Néanmoins, plus le moment d'aller se coucher approchait, plus Ron reculait le moment en proposant des jeux de société divers…

A minuit, les filles commençaient à succomber aux bâillements, et Harry suggéra à Ginny qu'ils aillent se coucher s'ils voulaient profiter de la balade en bateau qu'il avait programmé le lendemain.

\- Oui, moi aussi je suis fatiguée de toute façon, il est temps que j'aille me coucher. Tu viens Ron ?

\- Heu …ouaih, j'arrive bientôt, dit-il décontenancé

\- Bonne nuit ! lança Hermione à Harry et Ginny qui entraient dans leur chambre

\- Bonne nuit ! lui répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Hermione eut le temps de se rendre à la salle de bains et de se mettre en chemise de nuit. Elle n'avait pas pensé partager sa chambre avec Ron et du coup, prévoyant les chaudes nuits d'été, n'avait emporté que des courtes nuisettes couvrant le strict minimum… Elle se coucha donc rapidement, repoussant les couvertures trop chaudes par la nuit étouffante et entreprit de lire un peu en attendant Ron. Celui-ci arriva bien plus tard car elle avait eu le temps de lire la moitié de son roman, et croyant Hermione endormi, il entra doucement. Voyant la lumière allumée, il faillit faire demi-tour mais se raisonna.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je t'attendais, dit-elle en posant son livre sur la table de chevet.

\- Euh, c'est gentil, mais la prochaine fois, tu peux éteindre, je me débrouillerai, dit-il en montrant sa baguette.

Il se frotta machinalement la nuque, restant sur place sans oser faire un geste, ne sachant quoi faire.

Hermione sourit attendrie :

\- Viens te coucher, murmura-t-elle.

Ron retira rapidement son jean, restant en boxer et en t-shirt, puis se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures qu'il tira jusque sous son menton.

Hermione gloussa :

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir trop chaud ?!

\- Je … je suis frileux…

\- Au fait, montre-moi tes bras, que je vois s'il faut que je te remette un peu de crème…

\- Pas… pas la peine !

Hermione fit une petite grimace de mécontentement en fronçant les sourcils, puis en lui tendant sa main ouverte lui fit signe de lui montrer. N'osant lui tenir tête, Ron le lui montra en soupirant. Elle étudia l'avant-bras l'air satisfaite, puis saisissant son coude, elle entreprit de remonter sa manche pour voir l'état du bras.

\- Non, grommela-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

\- Ron ! Quel est le problème ?

\- Rien, tout va bien, je n'ai pas besoin que tu regardes, tout va bien !

\- Ron, de quoi as-tu peur, par Merlin !

Ron rougit et détourna le regard. Un silence passa, puis soudain Hermione lança d'une voix solennelle :

\- Ronald Weasley, retire ce tee-shirt.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, retire ce tee-shirt ! J'en ai assez de tes complexes de gamin prépubère, Montre-moi !

\- Non !

\- De quoi as-tu peur enfin ?

\- Je … je ne suis pas beau, ma peau est couverte de taches de rousseur, tu l'as bien vu : je suis mal à l'aise comme ça, c'est tout!

\- Même devant la femme qui t'aime et que tu aimes ? souffla Hermione en venant contre lui et en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Hermione …

\- N'ai pas peur, Ron, pour moi, tu es l'homme le plus magnifique du monde, tu es celui que j'aime, tu es courageux, généreux, intelligent ! Et ce n'est pas quelques taches de rousseur qui pourront changer ça ! Montre-moi ! La seule façon de te décomplexer est de faire face à tes angoisses. Tu seras rassuré après….

Baissant le regard, Ron décida de l'écouter ; il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison, mais il n'empêche qu'il se sentait quand même vulnérable et fragile. Lentement, il ôta son tee-shirt.

\- Voilà, annonça-t-il intimidé lorsque ce fut fait, détournant le regard.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais elle le regarda : elle regarda la peau blanche de son amoureux, constellé de centaines de petits points orangés et elle trouva ça magnifique. Voulant rassurer tout de suite Ron, elle lui sourit et lui murmura :

\- Tu es magnifique, Ron ! Je … je peux toucher ?

Ron acquiesça d'un geste du menton, et Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule, puis descendit doucement vers son torse, émue.

Ron se mordilla la lèvre, gêné et troublé à la fois.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si musclé … Enfin, je veux dire sous ton tee-shirt on ne devine pas que… Oh zut !

Hermione bafouillait, elle aussi ébranlée par le fait qu'elle se rendit compte que plus que sa peau, elle avait admiré en premier la musculature puissante du jeune homme, forgée par les années de pratique du quidditch. Le contact de ses pectoraux larges et bien dessinés la troublait maintenant et Ron ressentit ce trouble lui aussi. Il allait pencher la tête pour l'embrasser quand un gémissement venu d'on ne sait où sembla traverser les murs :

\- Mmmh…

Puis plus rien.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, interrogatifs, quand le bruit devint plus explicite :

\- Oooh !

Ron écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Hermione détournait la tête gênée.

\- Oooh ! Harrrryyyyy ! Oh, oui ! Oui, encore !

Les bruits gagnaient en intensité et en variété :

\- Hmm ! Encore ! Harry, oui ! Plus fort ! Plus fort ! C'est bon !

Des grognements masculins qui ne pouvaient provenir que de Harry accompagnèrent bientôt ceux de Ginny durant des minutes qui leur parurent des heures et se terminèrent en apothéose avant de s'éteindre.

Ron et Hermione n'osaient plus se regarder, ne sachant plus où se mettre. L'incident avait gâché la magie et le romantisme du moment, et évidemment, fait redescendre la tension entre eux.

\- Euh, si on dormait ? proposa-t-il.

\- Oui, je crois que ça vaut mieux !

Hermione tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière mais troublés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ils mirent du temps à s'endormir, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que les bruits reprennent. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien, et le sommeil finit par les gagner tous les deux.


	7. un réveil coquin

**Chapitre 7 : un réveil coquin**

Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil qui réussit à se faufiler entre les épais rideaux vint réveiller Hermione, tapant en plein dans ses yeux clos : elle se rappela doucement où elle était et contempla son amoureux étendu à côté d'elle. Le soleil faisait scintiller ses cheveux de mille reflets cuivrés, et Hermione, trouvant cela magnifique, ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main et d'y passer ses doigts, jouant avec les mèches rousses qui descendaient sur sa nuque. Ron poussa un grognement et se tourna sur le côté, puis se réveillant pour de bon, ouvrit à demi les yeux et dans la semi-clarté de la pièce, vit sa compagne :

\- Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil.

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? dit-elle l'embrassant rapidement puis se glissant près de lui.

Ron surpris ouvrit néanmoins son bras pour faire une place Hermione, qui vint aussitôt se nicher contre lui. Elle le regardait en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est juste que … Ca n'a plus l'air de te gêner d'être torse nu ?

\- Mmmh, non, en fait ! sourit-il.

\- Bon, très bien ! Plus d'excuse pour ne pas te baigner avec nous aujourd'hui !

\- Mais en fait y a quelque chose de pas juste !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as vu torse nu, mais pas moi ! Ron se sentait l'humeur taquine ce matin-là. Rassuré inconsciemment par le regard et les paroles d'Hermione de la veille, il prenait confiance en lui…

\- Quoi ?! Ron, tu veux que …

\- Je ne veux rien, c'est équitable, c'est tout !

\- Ce serait … affreusement gênant !

\- Tu comprends ce que je ressentais hier soir, alors ? sourit-il.

Hermione ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir, puis, décida de prendre Ron à son propre jeu.

\- D'accord ! dit-elle simplement.

\- Hein !? Non, mais Hermione, c'était une blague ! Juste une blague, une blague de mauvaise goût mais… gémit Ron alors qu'Hermione, prenant sur elle, ôtait sa nuisette, dévoilant une peau mate et douce, et deux seins blancs et ronds…

Ron avala sa salive, les yeux écarquillés.

\- On est quittes maintenant ?! sourit-elle.

Ron n'osait plus rien dire : Hermione était trop parfaite, et ses seins aux deux pointes dressées semblaient attendre ses caresses…

Hermione entendit sa supplique muette et doucement lui prit sa main, et l'amena sur un de ses seins. Ron sembla se décomposer, pâlit brusquement et essaya de retirer sa main.

\- N'aies pas peur, tout va bien, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est que … Oh, je … Si je fais ça, je vais avoir du mal à m'arrêter…

\- Je… je suis d'accord… déclara timidement Hermione en baissant les yeux.

\- 'Mione, tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, si tu n'es pas prête, on peut attendre, on a toute notre vie devant nous …

\- Je veux … je veux être à toi… supplia Hermione. Son désir pour lui grandissait, l'envahissant jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. S'il refusait, ce serait comme un abandon.

Le rouquin hésita : c'était probablement lui qui avait le plus besoin de temps et pas Hermione. Néanmoins, sa fierté de mâle l'emportant, il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Tremblant, il embrassa Hermione tout en commençant à lui caresser l'épaule. Fiévreuse, Hermione se laissa aller les yeux clos, en sentant la langue de Ron pénétrer sa bouche. Le contact de sa main sur sa peau nue lui fit perdre toute retenue et elle s'abandonna fiévreuse. La bouche de Ron glissait le long de son cou, quand trois coups frappés à la porte de leur chambre les interrompirent brusquement…

\- Eh les amoureux, faut vous réveiller, Harry a réservé le bateau pour 11h, faut pas faire attendre le monsieur, cria Ginny à travers la porte.

\- Euh, oui ! On arrive ! cria Ron en réponse, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à aller jusqu'au bout pour cette fois. Il songea que ça lui laisserait peut être le temps de demander des conseils à Harry…

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, et rejoignirent les autres pour un petit déjeuner copieux.

Hermione, au souvenir des bruits entendus la veille de la chambre de ses 2 amis, bredouilla un "bonjour" timide sans oser les regarder.

\- Alors, ça y est ? souffla discrètement Harry à son camarade.

-Quoi ? demanda naïvement Ron.

\- Pff, t'es désespérant ! Me dis pas que vous avez juste dormi, t'en as même pas profité ?!

\- Vous par contre si ! On vous a entendus ! reprocha Ron.

Harry ricana :

\- Ta sœur voulait que je lance un sort d'assurdiato mais je me suis dit que ça vous donnerait des idées coquines d'entendre nos ébats … (NDLA : Bon d'accord, le célèbre Harry Potter ne ferait jamais ça …)

\- N'importe quoi, tu veux dire que ça a tout gâché ! Ce soir, tu es prié d'écouter Ginny, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui descend tambouriner à votre porte!

\- OK, OK ! rit Harry, finissons de déjeuner, sinon, on va être en retard…

Longeant la côte en marchant d'un bon pas, ils atteignirent le port où le vieil homme qui louait des bateaux encaissa l'argent moldu avec une mine satisfaite, puis leur prodigua forces conseils, inquiet de leur jeune âge et de leur inexpérience.

Enfin, Harry largua les amarres et ils quittèrent le port, le moteur les emmenant sans souci. Chacun voulut tenir la barre à son tour, puis ils jetèrent l'ancre au large et mangèrent leurs sandwiches avant de se lancer dans un concours de pêche. Seule Ginny brilla en pêchant trois sardines et un hareng. Harry sauva la mise avec son unique sardine. Hermione, malgré beaucoup de patience, de bonne volonté et d'habileté ne parvint pas à prendre un seul poisson. Quant à Ron, il emmêla son fil et finit par jeter l'éponge, énervé. Hermione lui proposa de lui prêter sa canne, il aurait peut-être plus de chance qu'elle. Il choisit de venir à côté d'elle, et enfin, fiers, ils réussirent à attraper ce qui leur sembla être un maquereau.

La pêche terminée, ils vidèrent les poissons, rangèrent le matériel et achevèrent leur journée par une baignade autour du bateau, avant de regagner le port. Rentrés à la maison, ils firent cuire les poissons dans un feu allumé d'un coup de baguette, et se régalèrent, avant de jouer à divers jeux de société jusqu'à une heure tardive, riant et s'amusant.

Ron n'avait pas eu le temps de demander conseil à Harry, Hermione ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté de la journée, et pourtant il se sentait détendu. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée, et il était vraiment fatigué lorsqu'ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Pourtant pendant qu'Hermione alla se laver la première, Ron ne put s'empêcher de repenser au corps de rêve qu'elle lui avait dévoilé le matin même. Sa fatigue s'estompa d'un coup alors qu'il fantasmait sur la suite possible de la soirée : Hermione et lui ne faisant plus qu'un, leurs corps mêlés de telle façon qu'on ne pourrait dire où s'arrêtaient leurs frontières, le corps d'Hermione en sueur collé contre le sien …

Il était assis, contemplant ses pensées avec un sourire béat, quand Hermione arriva :

\- La place est libre, tu peux y aller …

\- Euh, oui, d'accord !

Il prit une douche rapide et froide, espérant refroidir ses ardeurs, pensant qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir-là. Le rouge aux joues, il entra dans la chambre. Hermione lisait assise dans le lit, mais posa son livre à son entrée.

Il se glissa à côté d'elle, remonta le drap et tendit la main vers la lumière pour l'éteindre.

\- Tu veux dormir ? murmura Hermione.

\- Euh, comme tu veux …

\- On pourrait reprendre … où on en était restés ce matin … avant d'être interrompus … déclara Hermione timidement.


	8. Union

_**Désolée pour le retard ! Voici enfin la suite tant attendue ! Attention, lemon en vue !**_

**Chapitre 8 : Union**

\- On pourrait reprendre… où on en était restés ce matin… avant d'être interrompus… déclara Hermione timidement.

Le corps de Ron se paralysa et il déglutit si bruyamment qu'elle l'entendit.

\- Tu… ne veux pas ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement anxieuse à l'idée d'un refus.

\- Si, j'en ai très envie, mais …

\- Mais ?

\- Je… Il toussota pour masquer sa gêne, puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne, signe chez lui d'une grande confusion et anxiété. Hermione attendait silencieuse son explication.

\- Je … C'est la première fois pour moi… lâcha-t-il soudain.

\- Pour moi aussi, tu sais ! sourit Hermione, attendrie et rassurée par cet aveu

\- Je ne saurai peut être pas… faire comme il faut …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on apprendra ensemble, c'est comme les sorts et enchantements, il faut mettre en pratique pour progresser!

\- Mais y a pas de manuel pour ça, j'en ai bien peur ! sourit Ron.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Hermione au creux de son oreille, tu ne risques rien !

\- Sauf d'avoir l'air idiot à tes yeux si je fais un truc qu'il ne faut pas !

\- C'est en ce moment que tu es idiot ! Viens m'embrasser avant que je meure !

Et sauvagement, Hermione crocheta son cou de son bras, l'attirant pour un fougueux baiser. Ron ne put résister et fut entrainé malgré lui au-dessus d'Hermione, leurs langues mêlées dans un baiser passionné. Essoufflés, ils interrompirent leur baiser et eurent un moment de douce trêve, joue contre joue, chacun écoutant en silence le souffle de l'autre. Puis, le désir reprenant le dessus, Ron reprit ses baisers qui glissèrent dans le cou d'Hermione, alors que celle-ci fiévreuse, se laissait aller, la tête en arrière. Doucement, la bouche de Ron glissait vers la poitrine, mais il n'osa pas aller plus bas, et ce fut de sa main qu'il poursuivit le chemin, dénudant l'épaule au passage en faisant glisser la nuisette d'Hermione. Pourtant arrivé à la naissance du sein, il eut un moment d'hésitation, et jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione. Celle-ci d'un battement de cils lui donna l'autorisation de poursuivre. Tremblant, il abaissa davantage la nuisette et dévoila les seins blancs et ronds d'Hermione. En sentant la main de son amant se poser dessus, Hermione ne put réfréner un soupir qui se transforma en gémissement involontaire lorsque les doigts de Ron effleurèrent ses tétons qui se durcirent aussitôt en réaction. Voyant que ce contact semblait lui plaire, Ron poursuivit ce petit jeu pendant quelques instants, multipliant ses gémissements de plaisir qui ne tardèrent pas à l'émouvoir tant qu'il sentit une violente érection lui tenailler le bas-ventre.

Essayant malgré tout de se contrôler, il fit descendre ses caresses jusqu'au ventre d'Hermione, sa nuisette désormais baissée sur ses hanches. Il descendit alors sa bouche et osa l'embrasser tout autour du nombril, son souffle chatouillant Hermione qui finit par rire sans pouvoir se maitriser :

\- Excuse-moi ! rit elle.

\- C'est pas grave, sourit Ron. Il avait toujours aimé le rire d'Hermione. Il avait toujours aimé sa gentillesse, admiré son intelligence, et maintenant, il se rendait compte de sa beauté féminine qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler toutes ses années sous son uniforme austère de Poudlard.

Cet incident ayant fait retomber la tension, elle remonta de plus belle alors que Ron tendait la main pour éteindre la lampe. Seule la lueur de la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Les cheveux de Ron et d'Hermione semblaient à présent de la même couleur. Le reste de leurs habits ôtés, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur et l'odeur de leurs peaux se mélangeant, leurs souffles courts.

A tâtons, Ron se plaça entre les cuisses d'Hermione et tenta maladroitement de la pénétrer : ne trouvant d'abord pas l'entrée, il buta maladroitement, puis finit par demander :

\- Tu … tu peux m'aider ?

Hermione sourit dans l'obscurité, puis d'une main hésitante, saisit le sexe de Ron : au contact de sa main, Ron grogna de plaisir. Pourtant Hermione s'inquiéta de la taille de ce sexe qui allait entrer en elle. Cela paraissait si gros, elle s'en effraya, malgré tout, elle ne dit rien et elle le guida jusqu'à l'entrée, puis le laissa continuer. Alors que Ron forçait sur l'entrée, elle sentit une douleur vive et cuisante qui la fit gémir malgré elle. Ron s'interrompit, aussitôt inquiet :

\- Ca … ça ne va pas, 'Mione ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Non ! Continue Ron …

Mais le rouquin hésitait, prêt à rebrousser chemin.

\- Viens ! l'intima Hermione, appuyant ses mains sur le dos large et musclé de Ron comme pour l'encourager.

Ron ne put résister et appuya plus fort, brisant le dernier obstacle de chair qui séparait leurs deux corps. Hermione planta ses dents dans l'épaule du garçon et mordit doucement comme pour contrer la douleur qui lui brûlait l'entrejambe.

\- 'Mione ! 'Mione ! Je t'aime, je t'aime ! souffla le rouquin dans son cou, essayant de la remercier sans arriver à le dire pour ce formidable cadeau qu'elle lui faisait. Il n'osait plus bouger à présent, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle.

\- Ca … ça va ? demanda-t-il anxieux en regardant progressivement son visage se détendre au fur et à mesure que la douleur vive s'atténuait.

\- Oui, je crois …

\- Je peux … je peux… bouger ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

Doucement, prenant appui de ses mains sur le lit de chaque côté d'Hermione, Ron s'enfonça plus profondément, avant de repartir en arrière. Hermione sentit la chaleur brûler à nouveau son sexe, alors que celui de Ron revenait plus profondément en elle. Elle se sentait complétement emplie de celui qu'elle aimait et cette sensation commença à diffuser dans son ventre une étrange chaleur qui n'avait rien de désagréable. Ron, enivré par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations de son sexe enserré dans celui étroit et chaud de sa compagne. Il accéléra l'amplitude et la cadence de ses mouvements quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait plus à se maitriser. Il était au point de non-retour. Dans une dernière poussée, il éjacula en elle en grognant de plaisir, puis s'effondra sur Hermione, à bout de souffle. Elle caressa son dos humide de sueur en silence tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Enfin, il s'écarta d'elle et s'allongea sur le dos, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés.

\- Ron ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Je … je t'aime !

Ron trouva la force de se redresser pour la regarder.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, 'Mione !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais comme réponse…

\- Je t'aime Hermione, pour toujours, pour toute ma vie ! Je n'aimerai que toi ! dit-il sincèrement.

Hermione sourit, une larme de bonheur perlant aux coin de ses yeux, et Ron finit par s'endormir contre elle, tandis qu'elle le regardait tendrement en pensant qu'elle lui appartenait enfin. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, sentant encore la présence chaude de Ron en elle. Tournant dans le lit sans arriver à s'assoupir, elle comprit soudain horrifiée ce qui l'empêchait de se détendre : ils n'avaient pris aucune précaution ! Aussitôt, elle se releva pour chercher dans son manuel des sorts et enchantements un sortilège qui lui éviterait une grossesse non prévue et après plusieurs minutes incertaines, elle finit par pointer sa baguette en direction de son ventre en chuchotant la formule "spermicidus" qui lui éviterait tout problème. Elle put alors s'endormir tranquille au côté de son ami, amoureux et maintenant amant …


	9. un réveil plaisant

**Chapitre 9 : un réveil plaisant**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla très tard, l'esprit embrumé : Ron n'était plus à côté d'elle, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bains, encore à moitié endormie, dans l'espoir qu'une bonne douche la revigorerait et lui remettrait les idées en place. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ron qui sortait de la douche — donc mouillé et dans le plus simple appareil. La veille, l'obscurité avait évité ce problème, mais dans la pleine lumière de la matinée, avec ce soleil qui dardait ses rayons en plein sur le bas-ventre de Ron, Hermione bredouilla des excuses confuses et s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre, quand Ron l'attrapa par le poignet :

\- Eh, où tu vas ?

\- Euh, Ron, tu n'es … pas décent !

\- Après ce qu'on a fait hier soir, je ne suis pas décent ? Je suis prêt à reprendre une douche coquine avec toi !

\- Ron !

\- Allez, viens !

Ron semblait se métamorphoser maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné confiance en lui : elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser Ron tel qu'il était avant, maladroit et timide. Tel qu'il était maintenant, il lui faisait un peu peur. Elle s'était déjà tellement donnée la veille, dépassant tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer… Hermione Granger, la si studieuse, sérieuse et brillante élève de Poudlard ! Néanmoins, courageusement, elle se dévêtit, entra dans la douche avec lui : l'eau tiède ruissela sur leurs corps, et acheva de réveiller totalement Hermione. Ron l'embrassa doucement et la serra contre lui. Hermione fuyait son regard, mais Ron, lui en profitait à cœur joie pour se délecter de la vision parfaite - et du contact - qu'offrait le corps d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche, une solide érection lui tenaillait le bas-ventre. Les hormones en pleine ébullition, il porta encore mouillé Hermione dans la chambre, qui protesta faiblement que c'était le matin et qu'Harry et Ginny les attendaient ou pire, les entendraient.

\- Assurdiato, lança Ron, prévenant, en pointant vers la porte sa baguette qu'il venait d'attraper sur la table de chevet. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il rajouta le sortilège "Collaporta", afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

\- Ron ! essaya Hermione encore une fois de le raisonner.

\- Hermione ! Tu me rends fou ! J'ai … j'ai envie de toi ! Je ne peux pas attendre !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il parcourut son corps de baisers, avant de la pénétrer sans plus de préambule. Hermione aurait certes préféré un peu plus de douceur et de lenteur mais encore inexpérimentée, elle ne sut que se laisser aller dans les bras de son amant, qui était si excité qu'il jouit bien vite en elle.

\- Oh, Hermione ! soupira-t-il d'aise l'air béat affalé à ses côtés alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Je t'aime, qu'est-ce que je t'aime !

Quant à Hermione, elle se sentait frustrée, presque abandonnée : elle aurait souhaité que Ron s'occupe plus d'elle, qu'il la caresse, la câline, qu'il soit tendre et prenne son temps. Elle détourna la tête afin de masquer — en vain — une larme qui coulait : Ron reprenant ses esprits se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

\- 'Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien !

\- Dis-moi ! Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça … Elle essuya vivement les larmes qui l'avaient trahie.

\- Quoi, alors ?

Hermione ne répondait rien, la tête toujours tournée sur le côté. Ron lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts, puis glissa sa main dans sa nuque, repoussant ses longs cheveux … Elle soupira de contentement, frémissant en réponse à ce contact, alors, saisissant doucement son épaule, il la tourna vers lui : sans attendre, il descendit sa main vers sa poitrine, reproduisant les gestes de la veille qui lui avait arraché des gémissements de plaisir — gémissements qui reprirent rapidement alors qu'il effleurait la pointe de ses seins déjà durcie par le désir. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il les embrassa tour à tour, puis, joueur, les taquina de la pointe de sa langue ce qui exacerba les gémissements de sa partenaire, qui fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations ressenties. Redressant la tête, Ron la regarda amoureusement et glissa doucement mais sans hésitation la main le long de son ventre vers son sexe : c'était doux, chaud et humide. Hermione frémit à ce contact, puis ses gémissements reprirent alors que Ron écartait doucement son sexe pour explorer son intimité. Après avoir tâtonné plusieurs minutes, guidé par ses seuls instincts, il finit par trouver le point sensible d'Hermione en se guidant sur ses réactions : il sut qu'il avait touché juste quand les gémissements s'intensifièrent soudain. Il concentra alors tous les mouvements de ses doigts sur ce petit bout de chair. Entendre crier passionnément son nom fut le signe pour Ron qu'Hermione avait atteint l'apogée de son plaisir et il ressentit une certaine fierté à l'idée qu'il en était la cause. Alors qu'elle redescendait doucement de son nuage, il la tint serré contre lui, jouant délicatement avec les boucles de ses cheveux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione poussa un soupir, puis s'étira, l'air comblée et pleinement satisfaite. Ron la contemplait en souriant :

\- Pourquoi ce sourire moqueur ? demanda Hermione vexée, se rendant compte qu'il la regardait.

\- C'est ton air de contentement qui me fait sourire, tu es si… mignonne. Et tu l'étais encore plus quand tu étais en train de prendre du plaisir…

\- Ron ! Hermione rougit, embarrassée.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, si c'était un peu agréable, tu avais le droit de le montrer.

\- Un peu ?! Ron, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça ! C'était … si fort !

\- T'inquiète, on aura toute notre vie pour recommencer, tous les jours si tu veux, et même matin, midi et soir ! ajouta-t-il en la caressant à nouveau, montrant qu'il était prêt à remettre à nouveau ça…

\- Ron ! Obsédé ! rit Hermione, se redressant en lui jetant son oreiller.

Son rire s'interrompit bruyamment lorsque l'estomac de Ron émit un gargouillis sonore de protestation.

\- Hmm ! C'est pas tout ça, mais après l'amour, faut reprendre des forces : que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner, mon Hermione adorée ?

\- Ronald Weasley, tu es un estomac sur pattes ! conclut Hermione en souriant.


	10. Optimal

**Chapitre 10 : optimal**

Malgré l'heure tardive, ils furent les premiers debout, Harry et Ginny ayant dû eux aussi abuser des câlins sous la couette. Ils préparèrent donc le petit déjeuner, non sans s'échanger de nombreux bisous, quand Harry et Ginny arrivèrent.

Ils déjeunaient tranquillement, discutant du programme de la journée, lorsqu'un coup frappé au carreau les interrompit : un hibou venait de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry allait lui ouvrir, mais un deuxième puis un troisième hibou se posèrent presque simultanément à côté du premier.

\- Mon Dieu ! gémit Hermione ! Nos résultats, déjà ! Je ne les attendais pas avant 3 ou 4 jours ! Oh, la la !

\- Calme toi, Hermione, telle qu'on te connaît, tu décrocheras tous tes ASPIC avec la mention "optimal", la rassura Ginny, mais Hermione commençait à stresser réellement, pressant Harry de regarder à qui s'adressaient les missives.

\- Tiens, Ginny, Ron, et la mienne…

\- Et la mienne ? gémit Hermione d'une petite voix aigüe.

\- T'inquiète, le hibou va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, la rassura Ron, pressant affectueusement sur son épaule. Mais Hermione s'imaginait déjà le pire :

\- Je suis recalée, c'est ça, je n'ai eu aucun ASPIC, je le savais ! C'est mauvais signe ! Pourquoi tout le monde a sa lettre sauf moi?!

Mais au moment où une crise d'hystérie allait la saisir, un quatrième hibou vint se poser sur la table, tenant une enveloppe du même format que les trois autres.

\- Voilà ta lettre, Hermione, calme-toi !

Soupirant de soulagement, elle saisit l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit si nerveusement qu'elle faillit en déchirer le contenu : parcourant le feuillet qu'elle venait de sortir, elle le serra alors sur sa poitrine, l'air radieuse :

\- Alors ? demanda Ron qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa lettre.

\- J'ai eu tous mes ASPIC … mention optimal, ajouta-t-elle plus bas en regardant Ginny mi- honteuse. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle à Harry et Ginny.

\- Tous aussi, dont celui de DCFM mention optimal, et celui de potions avec effort exceptionnel.

\- Pareil qu'Harry, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, mon cœur, ajouta Ginny

Hermione se tourna vers Ron :

\- Allez ouvre-le…

Ron soupira, mais finit par ouvrir son enveloppe :

\- Je n'ose pas regarder, ça doit être trop nul…

Hermione lui arracha la lettre d'un coup sec, et après un rapide coup d'œil, lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Tu les as tous, dont pas mal avec effort exceptionnel et … un optimal en DCFM toi aussi ! hurla Hermione en lui sautant au cou…

\- C'est … c'est vrai ?! Ron n'en revenait pas, persuadé qu'il était d'avoir échoué.

\- Tiens regarde si tu ne me crois pas !

\- Bon on va fêter ça les amis, conclue Harry, j'ai dans mes affaires un whisky pur-feu, cadeau gentiment offert par Hagrid à notre départ de Poudlard, dont vous allez me dire des nouvelles.

La bouteille sortie, ils remplissaient les verres quand un nouveau coup au carreau les interrompit :

\- Un autre hibou ! cria Ginny stupéfaite

\- C'est pour dire qu'ils se sont trompés ! Il y a eu une erreur, gémit Hermione.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas le sceau de Poudlard, c'est … celui du Ministère de la Magie ! constata Ginny après avoir pris l'enveloppe du bec de l'oiseau. Et c'est adressé à Harry !

\- Ah bon ?

Harry, stupéfait, ouvrit la lettre pour découvrir son contenu : quand il releva la tête, trois visages en expectative l'observaient :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, on me propose un poste d'Auror apprenti pendant 2 ans au bureau des Aurors ! hurla Harry fou de joie.

\- Oh, c'est génial, Harry ! Tu n'auras même pas à déposer ta candidature comme les autres, tu es pris d'office !

\- Bravo, félicitations, mon vieux, approuva Ron en lui serrant la main.

\- Harry, je suis fière de toi ! approuva Hermione le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, on les arroses ces bonnes nouvelles, je veux gouter à ce fameux whisky, moi ! rit Ginny.

\- Par contre, malheureusement, grimaça Harry se tournant vers Ginny, le papier stipule que je dois me présenter au bureau des Aurors dès demain si j'accepte le poste : je dois interrompre mes vacances, mais vous, vous pouvez rester bien sûr jusqu'à la fin de la location, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pas question que je reste ici toute seule, je t'accompagne, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr...

\- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas, Ginny, au contraire ! Et vous, vous restez ? Il suffira de redéposer les clés à l'adresse que je vous donnerai en partant dimanche…

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent :

\- Euh …

\- Ben …

\- On va réfléchir.

La dernière journée de vacances à quatre s'acheva dans la joie des résultats : tous étaient euphoriques, même s'ils savaient qu'à l'instant où ils avaient eu leurs ASPIC, ils basculeraient désormais dans le monde des adultes et des responsabilités.

Ils discutèrent d'ailleurs de leurs ambitions :

\- Qu'aimerais-tu faire, Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

\- Moi, j'aimerais rencontrer du monde, voyager, de toute façon, avec un mari Auror qui sera souvent sur les routes, j'aurais été toute seule à la maison, alors autant en profiter moi aussi. Et comme j'aime bien écrire, j'avais pensé au journalisme. Je crois qu'ils prennent des apprentis à la gazette des sorciers, ça leur permettrait d'avoir pour une fois quelqu'un qui raconte la vérité, pas comme cette Rika Skeeter … Et toi Hermione ?

\- Je vais postuler au ministère de la Magie, je ne sais pas encore quel département, peut être relations aux Moldus, ou pour aider les elfes de maison… Et toi Ron ?

\- Moi … Je … J'aimerais être Auror, comme toi, Harry… bafouilla-t-il gêné.

\- Ron, ce serait formidable ! s'exclama Harry

\- Je suis sûre qu'avec les résultats que tu as eu à tes ASPIC, il te prendront si tu déposes ta candidature ! ajouta Hermione.

\- Tu sais quoi, réfléchit Harry, tu devrais venir avec moi demain déposer ta candidature, si j'appuie ta demande, et avec tout ce que tu as fait dans la bataille contre Voldemort, ils accepteront sans souci. Prépare ta lettre de motivation dès ce soir.

\- Je t'aiderai à la rédiger, si tu veux, ajouta gentiment Ginny, posant la main sur son épaule. Après tout, je te dois bien ça, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Harry !

\- Merci, c'est sympa ! Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas si on part demain ?

\- Pas du tout Ron, je vous accompagnerai aussi, je déposerai ma propre lettre au ministère tant qu'on y sera !

\- Bon alors, c'est décidé !

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à préparer leurs lettres de motivation, Ginny en profita même pour écrire sa demande à la gazette. Hermione retoucha sa lettre jusque tard dans la soirée, perpétuellement insatisfaite.

\- Si tu venais te coucher ? supplia Ron, attendant sur le lit pendant qu'Hermione effaçait puis corrigeait sans relâche sa lettre.

\- Ron, écoute, j'ai terminé la première demande, je veux faire l'autre, imagine que je ne sois pas prise au premier département, j'aurai une deuxième chance avec l'autre.

\- Dis-moi qui donc refuserait de prendre la talentueuse, l'intelligente, la douée, la …

\- Arrête ça, Ron, tu me déconcentres !

\- … La magnifique Hermione Granger ! ajouta-t-il en riant. Hermione, ta lettre est parfaite, comme toi, alors, laisse-moi ça, et viens te coucher …

\- Bon je crois que tu as raison, il est temps de dormir, on part tôt demain, décida-t-elle soudain après avoir soigneusement rangé ses deux lettres dans des enveloppes et elle vint le rejoindre dans le lit.

\- Mmh ! Je t'ai demandé de venir te coucher, pas de dormir, rappela le rouquin.

\- Ron, c'est pas vrai ! On l'a fait hier soir et ce matin, et tu n'es pas rassasié ?!

\- De toi ? Jamais ! déclara-t-il, et la culbutant sur le dos, il entreprit de la dévorer de baisers.

\- Ron ! RON ! Arrête ça ! dit-elle entre deux rires, alors qu'il la chatouillait en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il lui avait saisi les mains qu'il avait bloquées de part et d'autre de sa tête de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger le haut, essayant vainement de se dégager en donnant des coups de jambes et en remuant du bassin, ce qui eut l'effet contraire d'attiser encore plus le désir du garçon. Il l'immobilisa sans peine en se couchant sur elle, se glissant entre ses deux jambes dorénavant écartées, la nuisette remontée jusqu'à la taille.

Hermione se sentait vulnérable, sentant la force du rouquin la dominer sans peine. Elle sentait le torse de Ron peser sur sa propre poitrine et leurs respirations s'accordèrent à l'unisson. Son rire se calma soudain alors qu'elle s'abandonnait. Alors, Ron lâcha ses mains et glissa sa bouche sur son ventre, alors qu'il ôtait la culotte de coton blanc d'Hermione, il se demanda comment elle allait réagir à ce qu'il comptait lui faire.

"Le seul moyen de le savoir est d'essayer", murmura une voix dans sa tête.

Il se décida donc et sa bouche descendit plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à la toison brune de sa partenaire.

\- Ron, que … qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Hermione gênée.

\- Chut ! J'essaye quelque chose !

\- Non, Ron !

Elle essaya de le repousser, se redressant et le repoussant d'une main, mais elle avait peu de chance contre un gaillard costaud comme Ron, habitué aux durs entrainements de Quidditch. De plus, les sensations qu'il faisait naître en embrassant son intimité étaient loin d'être désagréables. Aussi, elle se laissa faire, tâchant de faire confiance à Ron en contrôlant ses muscles qui ne désiraient que fuir… Ses doux baisers parcouraient son intimité, il la respirait, elle se sentait honteuse, et pourtant, c'était bon… Elle secoua la tête, confuse, mais ne put s'empêcher de se redresser à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du rouquin venir sur son intimité :

\- Ron ! Ron, arrête ! Je t'en prie !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron avec sérieux.

\- Parce que … c'est sale…

Ron sourit et tenta de la rassurer :

\- Mais non, c'est pas sale, tu sens bon et tu as bon goût, j'adore ça, laisse-moi faire, s'il te plait 'Mione ! Fais-moi confiance…

Hermione convaincue s'abandonna de nouveaux à ses caresses buccales : la sensation la rendit folle lorsqu'il trouva son clitoris de la pointe de sa langue. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort et d'aussi bon, et l'orgasme la terrassa rapidement, la laissant sans forces entre les bras de Ron qui la couvrait de baisers.

Alors qu'elle reprenait doucement ses esprits, elle caressa délicatement les mèches couleur de feu, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus du rouquin, qui souriait, l'air satisfait.

\- Eh ! c'est moi qui devrait sourire, dit-elle.

\- J'aime te faire jouir, je suis aussi satisfait que toi, dit Ron, riant. Si on dormait maintenant, on se lève de bonne heure demain, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Et se tournant, il éteignit la lumière. Si Hermione fut stupéfaite, elle ne le montra pas : Ron venait de montrer qu'il pensait au plaisir de sa partenaire avant le sien, et cela lui fit plaisir. Se blottissant contre lui, elle s'endormit en pensant que si ces vacances s'étaient terminé trop vite, elles feraient désormais partie des meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie.


	11. un mariage dans l'air

**Chapitre 11 : un mariage dans l'air**

Le retour se fit le lendemain, une fois leurs affaires rapidement rangées et la maison nettoyée à grand renfort de sortilèges. Ils transplanèrent d'abord au Terrier où ils comptaient déposer leurs affaires et se changer pour une tenue digne et présentable, et furent accueillis par une Molly étonnée, qui tempêta lorsqu'elle apprit qu'ils avaient eu leurs résultats et ne l'en avaient pas informée avant par hibou. Elle se calma néanmoins quand elle comprit qu'ils étaient tous reçus à leurs examens et qu'ils repartaient aussitôt pour Londres déposer leurs candidatures au Ministère de la Magie, elle les embrassa en souriant, rassurée de voir qu'ils envisageaient leurs avenirs comme des adultes.

\- Vous serez rentrés pour dîner alors ? Bon, ne perdez pas de temps, alors, on vous attend sûrement déjà : Harry, félicitations pour ce poste, et Ron, ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, je suis certaine qu'ils vont te prendre aussi. Quant à toi Hermione, ton avenir est tout assuré, une élève aussi brillante que toi va être convoitée dans les deux postes que tu demandes. Allez, mes enfants, à ce soir !

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le ministère de la magie. Se séparant pour aller dans chacun des services où ils devaient se rendre, ils convinrent de se retrouver dans le bistrot moldu de l'autre côté de la rue, dès qu'ils auraient terminé. Ginny s'y rendit directement, ne voulant pas perturber Harry en l'accompagnant.

Ce fut beaucoup plus rapide que prévu : si pour Harry ce ne fut qu'une formalité, une signature en bas d'un contrat d'apprentissage, il parvint sans peine à convaincre leur interlocuteur de prendre Ron comme apprenti, sa réputation suite à l'action contre Voldemort et la connaissance de son père comme employé sérieux au ministère n'y étaient pas pour rien. Un deuxième contrat fut rapidement rédigé pour Ron, et signé.

Pour Hermione, si elle trouva facilement le département des relations aux Moldus et obtint immédiatement une réponse positive, ce type de poste n'étant pas très demandé, elle se perdit deux fois dans le dédale du Ministère pour trouver le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Enfin, elle expliqua ses motivations, son projet, la SALE, les elfes, et là aussi, son éloquence et le fait que ce département n'intéressait guère de monde lui donnèrent immédiatement une réponse positive.

Elle devait confirmer rapidement si elle choisissait l'une ou l'autre des propositions.

Elle sortit donc la dernière du Ministère et son sourire et son air satisfait rassurèrent immédiatement Ron qui la regardait s'approcher de leur table dans le bistrot où ils l'attendaient depuis presque une heure déjà.

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis prise pour les 2 postes, je dois rapidement me décider, et vous ? A voir ton air satisfait, Ron, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles aussi ?

\- Ouaih, tu as devant toi les deux futurs meilleurs Aurors du siècle, que dis-je, du millénaire !

\- Ca va les chevilles, Ron, s'esclaffa Ginny.

\- Bon, on se commande un petit casse-dalle avant de rentrer, il est midi, j'ai faim moi ! gémit le rouquin.

\- Oh, Ron, tu es incorrigible !

De retour au terrier bien avant le soir, ils furent acclamés par une ovation de Molly, George — qui avait fermé sa boutique plus tôt exprès - et de Arthur, qui avait quitté son travail également plus tôt, prévenu par ses collègues du département des Aurors de la réussite de son fils et de Harry. Molly avait décoré la maison spécialement pour l'occasion, aux couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor, et préparé un repas gargantuesque. Ce fut donc la fête toute la soirée dans la détente et les rires.

Pourtant, lorsque Molly interrogea sa fille sur ses choix de carrière, la perspective du journalisme la fit grimacer :

\- Tu sais Ginny, le journalisme est un métier peu sûr, tu peux dégringoler au moindre faux-pas, tu ne crois pas que …

\- Parce que Auror, c'est un métier sûr ? Tu encenses Ron parce qu'il va être Auror et moi tu me reproches de vouloir faire du journalisme ! J'y crois pas, m'man !

Molly ne sut plus quoi répondre : bien sûr sa fille avait raison. Elle changea donc de sujet :

\- Harry, mon garçon, où vas-tu habiter désormais, tu sais que la maison t'es ouverte, et les chambres des plus grands sont libres, on peut arranger celle de …

\- Merci, Madame, c'est gentil, mais je comptais prendre un appartement sur Londres, de cette façon, je serai prêt de mon lieu de travail.

\- Mais, le loyer …

\- J'ai plein d'argent de mes parents, et puis, je vais vite gagner de l'argent en étant apprenti Auror, on touche une petite paye. Cela suffira pour couvrir mes frais et nourrir Ginny, le temps qu'elle se fasse la main en écrivant ses articles et acquière de la notoriété…

\- Ginny ? Que veux-tu dire ? Molly fronça les sourcils.

\- Mollynette, je crois, intervint Arthur Weasley qui sentait que la discussion s'envenimait, que Harry veut simplement dire que lui et Ginny vont se mettre en ménage, c'est ça Harry ?

\- Harry et … ma Ginny ? Ma petite fille !

\- Maman ! reprocha Ginny.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, Madame, déclara Harry, Ginny et moi pouvons nous marier maintenant, même si je comptais attendre la fin de mon apprentissage pour l'épouser.

\- Marier ? Marier !

Tout le monde attendait la réaction de Molly, le souffle coupé, le cœur battant, chacun attendait l'explosion : à la grande stupéfaction de tous, ce fut une explosion de cris joyeux et de rires :

\- Ma Ginny, mariée, et avec Harry ! Oh, mes enfants, je suis si contente pour vous ! Vous allez faire des envieux ! Il faut que tu sois la plus belle ma chérie, ma vieille robe de mariée est défraichie, je l'avais gardée pour toi, mais finalement, nous en achèterons une neuve à Londres, je viendrais la choisir avec toi ! Nous ferons la cérémonie au Terrier, d'ici la fin de l'été, elle sera grandiose, nous inviterons tous nos amis sorciers, proches et moins proches, tout le monde ! Il faut que ce soit splendide … Ton père et moi nous mettons de côté depuis des années, nous avons de quoi organiser quelque chose de fabuleux ! Oh, Harry ! Je n'espérais pas tant de toi ! Toi et ma Ginny ! Venez là que je vous embrasse, mes enfants !

Si Ginny fut surprise de la réaction de sa mère, elle en était davantage de la demande en mariage précipité de Harry : certes, ils en avaient déjà parlé, certes, ils savaient qu'ils se marieraient, mais pas avant plusieurs années, pensait-elle. Et tout d'un coup, ils allaient être un couple, un vrai, Monsieur et Madame Potter… Madame Harry Potter… Elle se sentit vieillir de plusieurs années d'un coup…

\- Oh, Ginny, je suis si contente pour toi ! approuva Hermione en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Hermione, voudras-tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? demanda Ginny en souriant.

\- Oh, avec plaisir !

\- Quant à toi, Ron, tu seras mon témoin, je compte sur toi ! lança Harry.

Formulé de cette façon, Ron ne pouvait pas refuser.

La soirée se termina donc très tard, ou plutôt très tôt, Molly expliquant tous ses projets pour le mariage à qui voulait les entendre, en long en large et en travers, de la couleur des nappes au contenu du repas, aux musiques de la cérémonie, à la couleur du nœud papillon de Harry qui irait le mieux avec ses yeux. Quand chacun bailla tant et tant qu'elle finit par s'en rendre compte, elle s'affola :

\- Par Merlin, vous avez vu l'heure, Arthur, tu travailles demain, et toi Georges, tu ouvres à quelle heure ? Tu vas coucher ici, tu ne repars pas en pleine nuit. Bon, les enfants, allez vite vous coucher … Vos chambres sont prêtes.

Ils montèrent donc se coucher, Harry très calme malgré tout ce qui venait de se préparer, Ginny complètement surexcitée.

Harry s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre de Ron, quand Ginny l'attrapa par la manche :

\- Harry, tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ! J'ai besoin … qu'on parle un peu tous les deux ! Hermione, s'te plait ! Tu veux bien laisser ton lit à Harry ! Juste pour cette nuit !

\- Mais si ta mère …

\- Ma mère s'en fichera maintenant qu'on est fiancés ! S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle avec son célèbre regard de chien battu auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

\- Bon, d'accord…

\- Merci, Hermione ! Viens Harry ! et la porte se referma, laissant Hermione et Ron seuls dans le couloir.

\- Bon, tu n'auras qu'à prendre le lit de Harry, ma mère a changé les draps, informa Ron.

Effectivement, les lits étaient prêts : la chambre de Ron était exactement comme avant : de grands posters des Canons de Chudley ornaient les murs et une photo d'eux trois avec Harry et elle ornait la table de nuit. Les gants qu'elle lui avait offerts à Noël étaient posés sur la commode, soigneusement graissés, Ron semblait en prendre soin.

Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione entendit le bruit métallique d'une boucle de ceinture : Ron se déshabillait, ôtant son pantalon, puis son tee-shirt, et se glissa entre les draps.

\- Tu veux dormir ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Ben, il est tard, non ?

\- Oui mais tu pourrais quand même m'embrasser !

\- Non, si je t'embrasse, j'aurai envie de plus, je le sais !

Hermione sourit :

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, pas ici ! Ma mère pourrait nous entendre…

Hermione ne put retenir un gloussement.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Je t'y verrais toi, faire l'amour sous le même toit que tes parents !

\- Tu l'as bien fait sous le même toit que ta sœur et ça ne t'a pas gêné !

\- C'est pas pareil ! Discute pas !

\- Je me tairai si tu m'embrasses !

\- Quoi ?! C'est du chantage !

\- Oui ! sourit Hermione, mutine.

\- Tu es diabolique, Hermione Granger !

\- Je sais, viens là ! Et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle attira sa tête pour un doux baiser. Ensuite, consciente de la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur Ron, elle se releva et se déshabilla lentement, ne gardant que son slip. Se tournant à nouveau, elle vit Ron se passer la langue sur ses lèvres séchées par le désir. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et glissant la main sous le drap, elle tâta son entrejambe :

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ! Que tu voulais dormir !

\- 'Mione ! soupira le rouquin. Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

\- Ah oui ?! Et hier soir, ce que tu m'as fait, ça l'était ?

\- Hermione ! gémit Ron alors que celle-ci abaissait l'élastique de son boxer, dévoilant une érection déjà conséquente. Doucement, elle saisit son sexe entre ses mains, et commença des caresses maladroites, puis s'enhardissant, elle décida de lui rendre la pareille à ce qu'il lui avait fait hier soir. Jamais, même dans ses fantasmes les plus osés, elle n'aurait imaginé faire ça. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et commença à déposer de nombreux baisers, doucement le long puis sur l'extrémité, arrachant à Ron des sifflements de plaisir. Fermant les yeux, il s'attachait à contrôler ses sensations pour calmer le jeu, mais lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche d'Hermione recouvrir son sexe, il ne put s'empêcher de crier :

\- Ah, Hermione ! Non, arrête !

Mais celle-ci s'enhardissant, et se laissant guider par son instinct commença des allers et venues, s'aidant de sa main, et accentuant le plaisir du rouquin par des jeux de langue savamment placés. Contrairement à ce qu'elle appréhendait avant de commencer, le goût n'était pas mauvais, légèrement sucré, et c'était lui, c'était Ron … Elle n'était pas dégoutée et continua de plus belle.

\- Hermione, je vais … Ron essaya d'avertir Hermione, il essaya même de la repousser mais Hermione rivée à lui reçut le tout sans broncher, malgré le goût qu'elle trouva fort désagréable, à la fois salé et très amer.

Ron gémit à plusieurs reprises alors que son plaisir explosait. Enfin, sa respiration se ralentit et Hermione se redressa.

\- Hermione, je suis … je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de t'avertir, mais …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, Ron, du moment que c'était bon pour toi, mais je te préviens ajouta-t-elle souriant, je ne le ferai pas tous les jours, ne prends pas de mauvaises habitudes !

Ron sourit, embrassa longuement sa partenaire, puis s'allongeant il se serra contre le mur d'un côté du lit et tapota la place laissée libre.

\- On sera serrés mais j'aimerais que tu viennes dormir contre moi…

Sans rien dire, Hermione se glissa contre lui et ils s'endormirent tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre…


	12. The wedding day

**Chapitre 12 : The wedding day**

Le lendemain, ils étaient si fatigués qu'ils n'entendirent pas Molly les appeler à plusieurs reprises : ce fut ses cris en découvrant Harry et Ginny endormis dans le même lit qui les sortit de leur sommeil.

\- Ginny, comment as-tu pu, je sais que vous êtes fiancés maintenant mais tout de même, vous pouvez attendre d'être mariés pour … pour … dormir ensemble !

\- M'man, tu veux faire croire à qui que t'étais vierge à ton mariage ?! T'es vieille mais pas à ce point-là ! _(NDLA : quel tact cette Ginny !)_

\- Et si Harry a dormi ici, peut-on savoir où a dormi Hermione ?

\- Avec George, bien sûr, m'man !

Puis voyant que sa mère fronçait les sourcils, elle ajouta rapidement :

\- Mais non à la place d'Harry, je leur ai demandé d'échanger...

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! hurla Molly courant vers la chambre de son plus jeune fils.

Hermione avait juste eu le temps de se glisser dans le lit destiné à Harry afin de sauver les apparences quand Molly fit son entrée dans la chambre sans même frapper.

\- Ronald Weasley ! J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas profité de la situation pour…

Molly s'interrompit quand elle vit étonnée Hermione et Ron dans une parfaite imitation d'un réveil brusquement interrompu, chacun dans leurs lits respectifs séparés de plusieurs mètres. Ron s'étira en baillant bruyamment et Hermione fit très bien semblant d'être éblouie par la lumière venant du couloir.

\- M'man, c'est quoi tous ces bruits, y a un problème ?

\- Non … Non, c'est rien les enfants … Bon, venez déjeuner maintenant !

Molly sortie, Ron fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui vint le retrouver dans le lit et l'embrasser en riant. Puis après un brin de toilette, ils s'habillèrent et se retrouvèrent tous à la table du petit déjeuner, où Molly Weasley organisait déjà l'emploi du temps des prochains jours :

\- Nous avons le mariage à préparer : la robe à commander, le traiteur, les fleurs, la décoration, les musiciens … Et puis, commencer à chercher un appartement sur Londres, il faut s'y prendre en avance, c'est très demandé sur Londres !

\- Heu, m'man, coupa Ron timidement.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Ron, qui, ne s'attendant pas à ça, se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Il faudra chercher… 2 appartements…

\- Tu comptes prendre un appartement ? Si c'est le cas, mets une croix dessus pour l'instant : nous n'avons pas les moyens de te payer un loyer, ton salaire d'apprenti la première année sera trop juste pour couvrir tes frais, les loyers sont très chers sur Londres … Tu attendras d'être autonome financièrement pour être indépendant. En attendant, tu pourras utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour rentrer tous les soirs, le ministère est raccordé comme nous.

\- Maman, tu oublies qu'Hermione va aussi gagner sa vie : les frais de loyer seront divisés par deux, je pense que ce sera jouable en faisant attention…

\- Hermione ? Mais … Vous comptez vivre tous les deux ?

\- Enfin, si tu es d'accord Hermione …

\- Si je suis d'accord ? Oh, Ron ! Bien sûr que je le suis !

Et Hermione sauta au cou de Ron et l'embrassa.

\- Voilà qui règle le problème, déclara Arthur Weasley, nous irons à Londres cet après-midi voir les appartements, j'ai un ami qui est dans l'immobilier justement, il nous fera un bon prix pour quelque chose de correct.

L'après-midi et les jours suivants se passèrent donc dans la recherche d'appartements. Ils trouvèrent dès le premier jour celui qui serait destiné à Harry et Ginny après leur mariage : un spacieux trois-pièces, dans un immeuble de haut standing, où Ginny pourrait avoir son bureau au calme pour rédiger ses articles, et à deux pas du ministère de la Magie. Ce fut plus long pour celui de Ron et Hermione, car le prix devait nécessairement être plus bas. Ils durent se contenter d'un 2 pièces, plus éloigné du ministère, mais propre et situé dans un quartier calme, mais qui ne serait disponible que fin août. Durant ces jours, Molly Weasley veillait et montait tous les soirs vérifier que garçons et filles occupaient bien leurs chambres respectives. Elle avait fixé la date du mariage à dans un mois. Seule Hermione fut autorisée à voir la robe de mariée que Molly et Ginny avaient choisi ensemble : une splendide robe blanche avec une longue traîne. Quand à Harry, il s'était fait aidé d'Arthur Weasley pour choisir son costume de mariage. Les semaines défilaient rapidement, tant tout le monde était occupé par les préparatifs : il était donc fort heureux que ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione ne débutent leur contrat avant septembre. De plus, ils aménageaient petit à petit pendant les quelques temps libres leur appartement, y apportant les meubles neufs que Harry avait acheté avec l'argent laissé par ses parents, et leurs quelques affaires respectives (livres, bibelots…).

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva : Ginny s'était montrée de plus en plus nerveuse les jours précédents, perdant patience et criant contre tout le monde, y compris contre Harry et Hermione, chaque fois qu'un détail ne lui convenait pas. Le matin même, Hermione dut effacer à l'aide d'un sortilège l'autobronzant moldu que Ginny avait voulu à toute force essayer au dernier moment et qui avait eu un effet désastreux sur sa peau de rousse, puis elle l'aida à s'habiller. Sa mère vint la coiffer habilement de quelques coups de baguette habiles, et Hermione put alors la rassurer, en la forçant à se regarder dans le miroir : elle était splendide. Ginny était la plus ravissante des mariées : sa chevelure si rousse qu'elle en paraissait rouge semblait embrasée d'un feu brûlant, ses grands yeux verts rehaussés de khôl noir brillaient d'excitation. Lorsque conduite par son père, elle aperçut Harry qui l'attendait devant l'autel, vêtu d'un costume clair qui l'attendait en souriant, elle faillit défaillir et se raccrocha si fort au bras d'Arthur que celui-ci grimaça de douleur.

Hermione suivait derrière Ginny, dans une magnifique robe rose pâle, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder le garçon d'honneur de Harry qui se tenait à sa droite : Ron avait eu droit pour l'occasion à un costume anthracite, qui lui allait à ravir, il était vraiment magnifique : elle songea à ce que ce serait le jour où ils se marieraient tous les deux, lui en costume et elle en robe de mariée : "Idiote, il ne t'a rien demandé, ne t'imagine rien ! Et puis, c'est le mariage de Harry et Ginny !"

Pourtant, dans sa tête, elle savait que s'il lui demandait de l'épouser demain, elle lui dirait oui, sans hésiter !

Elle se demanda soudain depuis combien de temps elle fixait Ron, le cours de ses pensées soudainement interrompu, au moment où le pasteur prononça les mots :

\- Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Ginevra Molly Weasley ici présente ?

Elle se rendit alors compte que Ron la fixait aussi en retour d'un regard pénétrant, un sourire au coin des lèvres et troublée, elle détourna le regard, rougissante, vers Ginny à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, je le veux, répondit Harry d'une voix ferme et assurée, mais ému malgré tout

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry James Potter ici présent ?

\- Oui, je le veux, répondit d'une voix tremblante Ginny..

\- Au nom des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le ministère de la Magie, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez échanger vos alliances.

Hermione tendit alors à Ginny le coussin de satin sur lequel reposait l'alliance destinée à Harry. Ron fit de même de son côté avec l'alliance destinée à Ginny et sourit à sa petite sœur : il ne pouvait rêver meilleur beau-frère que son meilleur ami.

Enfin, Harry et Ginny échangèrent leurs alliances et dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de feux d'artifices bruyants générés par la centaine de baguettes magiques présentes, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de porter leurs signatures au bas de l'acte de mariage, qui scella la fin de la cérémonie.

La suite de la noce fut à la fois festive, grandiose mais dans une ambiance bonne enfant : contrairement au mariage de Bill et Fleur où personne n'avait pu complétement être détendu sachant la menace de mort qui pesait à tout instant sur chacun en ce temps de guerre, chacun était serein et détendu. On riait, on se détendait : un mariage était la promesse du renouveau, les tantes de Ginny la questionnait déjà sur les enfants à venir, pendant que l'on prenait le vin d'honneur, les plus jeunes couraient autour des tables tandis que les violons jouaient une musique enjouée dans un décor fleuri et parfumé. Ron vint rejoindre Hermione, qui prenant son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur au sérieux, assistait Ginny et se rendait disponible au cas où elle aurait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde venait féliciter les mariés, on papotait, on riait dans un brouhaha parfois presque inaudible.

\- Tiens Hermione, voici un verre de ponch, tu as sûrement soif par cette chaleur. Viens donc souffler cinq minutes.

\- Merci Ron !

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, ajouta Ron pendant qu'elle prenait une gorgée du breuvage bien frais, mais tu es splendide dans cette robe…

\- Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus !

\- Rectificatif, ce n'est pas la robe qui te rend belle, c'est toi qui rend la robe encore plus belle…

\- Flatteur, va ! sourit-elle.

Ils allèrent se mettre à l'ombre d'un arbre tandis que Ginny et Harry continuaient à subir les discussions des oncles et tantes innombrables et cousins divers de la famille Weasley. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, ils observèrent les nombreux invités. Molly avait pensé à inviter sa famille, bien sûr, mais Harry avait rajouté sa propre liste d'invités : tous les professeurs de Poudlard, McGonagall, Chourave, même Sybille Trelawney, Hagrid bien sûr dans un costume trop étriqué dont les boutons semblaient menacer de lâcher à tout instant ; les anciens camarades de Poudlard, qui avaient eu une part importante dans la bataille finale : Neville, Luna, de nombreux anciens élèves de Gryffondor et même Cho Chang, tous avaient été conviés et papotaient gaiement entre eux. Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller les rejoindre.

La soirée continua donc jusque très tard, ou plutôt très tôt : le repas fut gargantuesque, Molly avait vu grand. Heureusement, les danses entrecoupaient le repas, permettant de digérer un peu entre deux plats, et si on laissa bien sûr l'honneur à Harry et Ginny d'ouvrir la première danse, ils furent bientôt rejoints par de nombreux danseurs. Ron se levant de sa chaise tendit la main à Hermione :

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Si c'est avec toi, j'aime ça, chuchota Ron dans son cou, lui arrachant un délicieux frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils dansèrent donc tendrement enlacés, et seul Harry eut le droit de déloger Hermione des bras de Ron durant une danse, temps durant laquelle il consentit à faire danser sa petite sœur.

\- Félicitations Harry, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux, vous le méritez !

\- Et vous, à quand la noce ? demanda Harry en souriant.

\- Oh, euh, Ron ne… Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas pressé, hein ?

Harry sourit :

\- Je suis content pour vous aussi, tu sais j'ai bien cru que Ron n'oserai jamais continuer ce que tu avais lancé en l'embrassant le jour de la bataille. Mais bon, il s'est finalement décidé, et vous semblez heureux tous les deux.

\- Oui, nous le sommes vraiment ! sourit Hermione. Ron est formidable.

\- Je le sais, ce n'est pas pour rien si c'est mon meilleur ami, et maintenant beau-frère ! ajouta-t-il en riant. Je n'ai pas intérêt à rendre Ginny malheureuse.

\- Tu n'aurais pas que Ron contre toi, Ginny est aussi ma meilleure amie ! Vous avez prévu de faire un voyage de noces avec l'enveloppe que vous avez demandée comme cadeau de mariage ?

\- Oui, le voyage est déjà planifié : nous partons demain soir dans les Antilles pour une semaine. Ginny voulait un endroit chaud et ensoleillé ! Et ensuite, nous emménageons définitivement dans notre appartement.

\- C'est génial !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier davantage : la danse se terminait et les serveurs apportaient le dessert une immense pièce montée aux milles parfums, qui serait sûrement aussi appétissante qu'elle en avait l'air - sauf si Molly Weasley l'avait commandée chez Bertie Crochue !

La fête terminée au petit jour, les invités commencèrent à s'éclipser pour dormir un peu : on avait installé des tentes dans le jardin pour les plus jeunes, et exceptionnellement, toutes les chambres du terrier étaient réquisitionnées d'office pour les oncles et tantes Weasley. Toute la troupe de Poudlard, à l'exception de Harry et Ginny pour qui on avait dressé une tente spéciale à part, se retrouva dans l'immense tente habituelle des Weasley. On rit, on chahuta, on eut bien du mal à se calmer, mais finalement, vaincus par la fatigue, tous s'endormirent sur les lits de camps, Ron ayant rapproché le sien de celui d'Hermione dont il tint la main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme en ronflant doucement : Hermione sourit, puis ferma les yeux et bercée par le brouhaha apaisant des murmures encore présents autour d'elle, elle finit par s'endormir aussi.

Ils ne dormirent que quelques heures, mais cela avait suffi à les remettre en forme. Le repas du midi fut remis quasiment aussitôt, ils mangèrent les restes, très abondants car Molly avait vraiment vu trop grand, il en restait suffisamment pour refaire une deuxième noce. Enfin, en début de soirée, Harry et Ginny, valise à la main et après avoir remercié tout le monde — et avoir dû promettre à Molly d'envoyer un Hibou pour la rassurer sur leur arrivée - ils saisirent un portoloin spécialement programmé pour l'occasion, et disparurent en destination des Antilles dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements où l'on scandait leurs noms. Molly versa une larme dans les bras de son mari, et Ron prit tendrement Hermione par l'épaule : une page de leur histoire se tournait…


	13. emménagements

**Chapitre 13 : emménagements**

Les jours suivant le mariage de Harry et Ginny se passèrent à tout ranger et nettoyer. Ron soupirait régulièrement en pestant que, pendant qu'ils turbinaient tous comme des elfes de maison, Harry et Ginny, eux, prenaient probablement du bon temps en se prélassant sur la plage et en se faisant dorer la pilule au soleil. Il rageait d'autant plus que Molly veillait toujours scrupuleusement à ce que Hermione dorme dans la chambre de Ginny, et il avait tellement envie d'elle que cela devenait obsessionnel. Une nuit, il avait essayé de la rejoindre dans la chambre de Ginny, mais sa mère prévoyante, avait ensorcelé la porte de manière à ce que seule une personne de sexe féminin puisse entrer et il se retrouva violemment éjecté dans le couloir. Il se contenta donc de fantasmer en comptant les jours qui les séparaient de leur propre emménagement…

Heureusement, les jours passèrent très vite, occupés comme ils l'étaient par les corvées. Le dimanche soir, Harry et Ginny revinrent tout bronzés et ravis de leur lune de miel et les valises remplies de souvenirs pour tout le monde. Ron eut droit à des confiseries et autres douceurs traditionnelles, et Hermione à un livre sur la faune et la flore typique des îles. La deuxième semaine, on termina l'emménagement de Harry et Ginny : il ne restait plus grand-chose à installer, le plus gros ayant été fait avant le mariage. Ils organisèrent pour remercier tout le monde une gigantesque crémaillère où toute la famille Weasley - et Hermione évidemment - fut invitée, seul Charlie ne put se déplacer, mais les autres furent ravis d'y assister, Molly scrutant soigneusement tous les recoins de l'appartement pour être certaine que sa petite dernière y serait parfaitement installée et aurait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Enfin, un après-midi, on avertit Ron et Hermione que leur appartement était disponible. Ron piaffait d'impatience et pensait aller y dormir le soir même, mais Hermione le raisonna : ils n'avaient même pas de lit, ni de quoi faire à manger…

\- C'est toi que je mangerai, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Mais elle rit et ne céda pas et ce fut donc le lendemain matin, après la remise des clés, qu'aidés de Harry et Ginny, ils amenèrent le lit, et surtout les nombreuses étagères pour ranger les livres d'Hermione qui envahirent la pièce principale mais aussi leur chambre par manque de place. Le coin kitchenette fut également aménagé. Les dernières affaires furent transportées dans divers cartons et boites et ils passèrent l'après-midi à ranger.

Le soir, ils purent tous enfin souffler un peu autour de pizzas :

\- ils nous reste moins d'une semaine de vacances, constata Harry, ensuite à nous l'apprentissage d'Aurors !

\- Oui, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! sourit Ron. J'ai hâte d'y être ! dit-il brandissant sa baguette en signe d'avertissement.

\- Et toi Ginny, c'en est où, avec la Gazette ? questionna Hermione.

\- J'ai déjà rédigé plusieurs articles, je dois en écrire encore quelques-uns pour leur montrer ce que je peux faire avant de les envoyer au directeur. J'espère vraiment qu'ils me prendront. Sinon, je me rabattrai sur le chicaneur ! sourit-elle.

Enfin, tard dans la soirée, Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls. A peine la porte refermée, Ron sauta littéralement sur Hermione, la dévorant de baisers….

\- Ron … Ron ! Attends ! s'exclama Hermione en essayant de se dégager.

\- Attendre, tu es folle ! Ca fait des semaines que j'attends ça, et tu voudrais me faire attendre encore ! Pas question !

\- Ron ! J'ai transpiré toute la journée, il a fait chaud, je ne rêve que d'une chose pour l'instant, c'est une bonne douche … seule, s'il te plait !

Stupéfait, Ron lâcha Hermione qui lui sourit tendrement en excuse, prit ses affaires dans sa valise et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Puis, il réalisa que lui aussi avait transpiré toute la journée, et que ce n'aurait peut-être pas été agréable pour elle de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qui … Il leva un bras et renifla son aisselle pour vérifier … Pouah, il puait la sueur ! Il attendit donc patiemment qu'Hermione prenne sa douche en continuant à ranger les cartons qui n'étaient pas encore déballés. Lorsqu'elle sortit, rafraichie et détendue, il sentit l'odeur de son gel douche au chèvrefeuille qui embaumait l'air.

\- Je … je vais me laver aussi, l'informa-t-il, détournant le regard pour éviter d'être tenté.

La douche lui fit du bien, il se détendit et sourit en pensant qu'ils avaient toute la vie maintenant pour s'aimer. Ils avaient le temps pour continuer à se découvrir : après tout, il ne connaissait pas encore par cœur la cartographie de ses grains de beauté qui étaient présents sur son corps, il devrait donc étudier assidument, tous les jours même, pour la mémoriser !

Lorsqu'il sortit, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, il chercha Hermione mais celle-ci était dans la salle à manger et s'était servi un verre de limonade fraiche.

\- Tu en veux, proposa-t-elle. Ça fait du bien, il fait si chaud !

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Ils se mirent devant la fenêtre ouverte, admirant les lumières de Londres de nuit, qu'ils connaissaient si peu, Poudlard les avaient habitué aux bougies des corridors, et le Terrier à la pâle lumière de la lune.

\- Hermione, tu ne regrettes rien ?

\- Regretter quoi ?

\- Ben, tu te retrouves dans un minuscule appartement, en pleine ville, avec le bruit, les …

\- Ronald Weasley, je t'ai toi, c'est tout ce qui compte, je ne suis heureuse qu'avec toi, sourit-elle en lui ôtant son verre et en le posant sur la table derrière elle, pour mieux lui prendre les mains. Je t'aime, je ne te l'ai pas assez dit ? Tu veux encore l'entendre ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… souffla-t-elle tendrement.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas bien entendu, je crois qu'il va falloir me l'expliquer autrement pour que je comprenne…

Hermione sourit, elle était plus que jamais amoureuse :

\- Viens par-là, je vais te l'expliquer autrement alors …

Elle l'entraina vers la chambre, puis le déshabilla lentement : elle constata avec satisfaction l'érection du rouquin provoquée par l'anticipation. Elle fit glisser sa nuisette et, nue elle aussi, le poussa sur le lit. Ron ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle vint sur lui et leurs épidermes s'enflammèrent à ce contact : elle caressa son torse musclé puis osa descendre plus bas et lui prodigua des caresses expertes, arrachant à Ron des grognements de plaisir. Enfin, elle s'empala doucement sur lui, faisant glisser son sexe dans son intimité. Doucement, elle commença des mouvements du bassin, Ron ferma les yeux pour mieux goûter à cette nouvelle sensation de se laisser mener et de s'abandonner entre ses mains. Sentir son sexe enserré dans cette chaleur moite le rendit rapidement fou de plaisir et il se libéra rapidement en elle, frustré qu'il était de n'avoir pu contenter son désir durant ces dernières semaines. Reprenant son souffle, il murmura :

\- Je suis désolé, ça a été trop rapide…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, si c'était bon ?

\- Divin, répliqua Ron avec un sourire si béat qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reprends mon souffle et je m'occupe de toi juste après, la rassura-t-il.

\- Tu … tu n'es pas obligé, rougit Hermione.

\- J'en ai envie ! Et en attendant que ma forme revienne, j'ai de quoi m'occuper dit-il joignant le geste à la parole pour la couvrir de milliers de baisers… Hermione, tu es … si belle !

Le sommeil ne les surprit que fort tard, alors que les bruits de la ville s'étaient apaisés depuis longtemps déjà, dans une position qui entremêlait si bien leurs jambes et leurs bras, malgré la moiteur de la nuit, que rien ne semblait pouvoir les détacher l'un de l'autre…


	14. jalousie et engagement

_**J'ai un peu allégé ce chapitre pour le rendre plus soft. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra ! Désolée pour le retard et merci à Luciole et Haikki pour leurs fidèles reviews !**_

**Chapitre 14 : jalousie et engagement**

La dernière semaine de repos passa très vite : Ron et Hermione voyaient quasiment tous les jours Harry et Ginny car les deux garçons se préparaient à leur apprentissage, et Ginny et Hermione en profitèrent pour passer leurs derniers après-midi entre filles, à faire du shopping sur le chemin de traverse pour rhabiller Hermione qui avait besoin de tenues appropriées pour commencer à travailler au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

\- Alors, comment se passe la cohabitation avec mon frère ? demanda Ginny mine de rien alors qu'elle tendait une robe de sorcier bleue marine à son amie pour lui demander son avis.

\- Bien … Bien …

\- Mmmh, tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Ça se passe bien … au lit ?

\- Ginny, moins fort ! reprocha Hermione en jetant un regard aux alentours, gênée à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu surprendre leur conversation.

\- Je me renseigne sur le bien être de ma meilleure amie ! Alors ?

\- Chut ! Oui, ça se passe bien ! Ron est très … euh … très …

\- Chaud ?

\- Hmm ! Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais oui, Ron est … enfin on dirait qu'il n'est jamais rassasié ! C'est … c'est normal, tu crois ?

\- Je crois qu'il est follement amoureux de toi et que tu lui fais de l'effet tout simplement ! T'inquiète, quand il sera fatigué par ses premières semaines d'apprentissage, il se calmera ! Mais tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre non ?!

\- Non, avoua Hermione rougissante.

Ginny rit :

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous vous entendez si bien !

\- Et toi et Harry, la vie de jeunes mariés ?

\- Mmh ! Le rêve !

\- Et le bébé, pour quand ? demanda Hermione malicieusement.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, figure toi qu'Harry m'en a parlé lui aussi, il veut qu'on s'y mette rapidement…

\- C'est compréhensible, donner la vie après avoir fait face à tant de deuils dans son existence, il veut sans doute compenser ces pertes douloureuses, ce serait comme conjurer le sort.

\- Hm, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais bon, je ne veux pas que ça rentre en conflit avec mon métier et ma carrière, je veux au moins être lancée et reconnue, si tout va bien, cela prendra une année, sinon, il patientera le temps qu'il faut, nous sommes jeunes, nous avons le temps, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui, tu as bien raison, vous avez toute la vie devant vous maintenant ! Profitez-en ! Je crois que je vais aller essayer cette robe tout compte fait, décida Hermione en prenant une robe vert bouteille.

Ginny se trompa sur une chose : les premières semaines n'assagirent pas Ron qui, même s'il paraissait fatigué en rentrant de ses journées, semblait retrouver sa vigueur au contact d'Hermione. Le soir, il lui parlait de ses journées, ses cours théoriques étaient difficiles, de plus, son maître de stage ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux, et il n'hésitait pas à transplaner très loin avec Ron pour lui faire découvrir des situations différentes et nouvelles qui mettaient à l'épreuve son apprenti en lui faisant acquérir les réflexes et l'expérience nécessaires. Cela semblait passionnant mais éprouvant. Pourtant, à peine couchés, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir Hermione du regard, comme s'il n'était jamais rassasié, et la caressait ensuite tendrement avant de lui faire l'amour toujours passionnément.

Hermione, qui était elle-même fatiguée du fait de son début de travail au ministère de la magie, ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de s'abandonner avec délice au contact irrésistible du rouquin. C'était comme si il savait exactement comment faire pour la faire réagir et apprécier. Elle avait toujours l'impression qui lisait dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert : à peine pensait-elle à ce qu'il accentue une caresse, et déjà il le faisait, qu'il accélère le mouvement de sa langue sur un point sensible et presque immédiatement, il répondait à sa supplique muette, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Hermione croyait avoir tout découvert, mais à chaque fois elle franchissait des sommets de plaisir inégalés…

Peu de temps après, Ron dut partir pour quelques jours chercher avec son maître de stage à la recherche d'un sorcier russe dont le ministère avait récolté des preuves irréfutables qu'il utilisait la magie noire régulièrement. Ils devaient donc procéder à son arrestation.

Hermione lui souhaita bon courage le matin où il partit, le suppliant d'être prudent :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, 'Mione, après Voldemort et son armée de Mangemorts, ça va forcément être une partie de plaisir ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ron ! Je ne plaisante pas, sois prudent !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que je pourrais, je te ferai parvenir un message.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa tendrement et la laissa.

Ce ne fut que cinq jours plus tard qu'Hermione, rongée par l'inquiétude, reçut enfin un hibou portant un message bref : "Mage noir enfin arrêté, plus dur que prévu car petits imprévus, mais le conduisons à Azkaban. Rentre demain dans la soirée."

L'inquiétude d'Hermione se calma à la lecture de cette lettre pour se transformer en effroi lorsqu'elle vit Ron entrer dans l'appartement le lendemain soir : un bandage au bras, plusieurs bleus au visage et de longues griffures sur les avant-bras, et deux plus profondes qui partaient du bas de son visage et se propageaient dans son cou. Elle retint un cri étouffé entre ses mains.

\- Calme-toi, Mione, tout va bien ! la rassura-t-il tout de suite.

\- Calme-toi !? Calme-toi !? Mais regarde-toi, Ron, tu es dans un état !

\- C'est juste que le mage noir était défendu par un cerbère très … antipathique … Ce n'était pas prévu, mais bon, on s'en est sorti finalement ! Tout va bien… J'ai fait une erreur d'appréciation, que je ne referai plus, crois-moi !

Hermione fondit en larmes et Ron l'enlaça tendrement :

\- Allons, Mione, si on mangeait un morceau, je t'invite au restau si tu veux ? J'ai 3 jours de repos bien mérités à compter de demain, le temps qu'il faut à mon bras pour finir de guérir avec le traitement de choc que m'a donné le médicomage qui m'a soigné.

Hermione essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manches rageur, elle n'aimait pas paraître si faible et se força à sourire en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête à sa proposition. Elle n'allait pas passer une occasion de se détendre après avoir été si stressée pendant ces derniers jours.

Le lendemain, Hermione laissa Ron dormir tout son content en se levant le plus discrètement possible et se rendit à son travail : beaucoup de boulot de paperasse, mais ses supérieurs, voyant sa grande compétence, lui laissaient de plus en plus d'initiatives et d'autonomie. Cela avait éveillé quelques jalousies discrètes de la part de ses collègues féminines plus âgées, qui se contentaient de cancaner dans son dos, mais surtout, un jeune stagiaire du même bureau, nommé Angus, semblait s'être amouraché d'elle. Hermione n'aimant pas parler de sa vie privée, il était vrai que nul ne pouvait se douter qu'elle était en couple, et le jeune garçon en avait logiquement déduit qu'elle était libre, surtout qu'elle ne comptait pas sur son temps et n'hésitait pas à déborder de ses horaires officiels quand un dossier important l'exigeait. Pourtant, ce collègue n'aurait eu aucune chance même si Hermione avait été libre : petit, plutôt gringalet mais sûr de lui, il avait pour seul avantage son joli visage, et encore était-il très banal. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles, prétentieux, il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours se trouver pas loin du bureau d'Hermione lors de ses pauses. Il était certes poli, mais insistant, et avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'inviter boire un verre : habilement, elle esquivait ces moments par une bonne excuse sortie de son imagination fertile.

Pourtant ce soir-là, elle était loin d'imaginer en quittant son travail qu'un évènement allait définitivement mettre Angus hors circuit : lorsqu'elle quitta son bureau, Angus la suivit et entama la conversation, puis lui proposa innocemment de la raccompagner. Hermione cherchait déjà une excuse en l'écoutant, quand soudain, dans le grand hall d'entrée du ministère, elle aperçut Ron à deux pas et s'arrêta net.

\- Ron ?

\- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir que pour une fois, je vienne te chercher à la sortie de ton travail ?

Hermione sourit, heureuse de le voir :

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Et ton bras, ça à l'air d'aller mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci…

\- Hermione ? Tu … tu ne me présentes pas ? coupa Angus, qu'Hermione avait complétement oublié.

\- Ah, euh… Angus, voici …

\- Ron Weasley, son petit ami, et vous êtes ?

Angus resta bouche bée : bien sûr qu'une fille aussi talentueuse qu'Hermione Granger ne pouvait être célibataire ! Et face à ce… Ron, il ne faisait pas le poids : il le dépassait d'au moins quinze bons centimètres, sa carrure massive, ses épaules larges, laissaient à penser qu'il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à lui … Et ses cheveux roux flamboyants qui semblaient lui faire une auréole de feu autour de sa tête lui donnaient un air guerrier. Sans compter ses yeux, des yeux bleus possessifs qui couvaient Hermione du regard et semblaient l'avertir : "Elle est à moi, n'y compte même pas !"

\- Heu… Angus, un collègue… Bon, et bien Hermione, je te dis à demain… Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Ron.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il fila.

Hermione poussa un petit gloussement de soulagement.

\- Tu viens ? On rentre à la maison ? dit Ron en lui tendant la main. On fait à la moldue, on rentre à pied, ça nous fera une balade?

Rien ne laissa penser à Hermione que Ron était jaloux, il n'en laissa rien paraître de toute la soirée, se comportant comme d'habitude et elle ne pensa plus à l'"incident Angus". Pourtant, ce fut le soir, une fois couchés, qu'il le rappela à Hermione :

\- Alors, comme ça, Hermione Granger se fait draguer sur son lieu de travail ? Je ne vais plus oser te laisser, maintenant …

\- Ron … C'est … C'est juste … Elle essaya de se justifier mais plus elle essayait de trouver les mots pour le faire, moins elle y arrivait.

\- Tu l'as laissé croire que tu étais seule ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien laissé croire, que je sois célibataire ou non ne le regardait pas ! se défendit-elle

\- Ah tu crois ! Il avait le béguin pour toi, je vous ai vu arriver tous les deux, je l'ai vu te regarder …

\- Ron !

\- Il suffisait d'une phrase : "j'ai un petit ami", ou "je suis prise" …

\- Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai eu tort, tu es satisfait ? Demain, je me balade au bureau avec un T-Shirt où j'aurai écrit "Ron Weasley, le mec le plus génial de toute la Terre, est mon petit ami".

\- Je crois qu'il faudra que je me résolve à vous passer la bague au doigt plus tôt que prévu, miss Granger ! Ainsi, il n'y aura plus d'ambiguïté possible ! lança-t-il un sourire en coin.

\- Tu … tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Hermione écarquillait grand ses yeux noisettes.

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il.

\- Oh Ron ! Ce serait merveilleux !

Hermione lui sauta au cou.

\- Eh bien, si j'avais su … J'irai presque remercier cet "Angus", ajouta Ron difficilement, car étouffant à moitié sous les assauts de ses baisers répétés.

\- Non, c'est moi qui dois le remercier, grâce à lui, je vais devenir ta FEMME !

Et Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément.

\- Néanmoins, je ne vais pas attendre de te passer la bague au doigt pour te montrer que tu es déjà toute à moi ! ajouta Ron, l'allongeant d'un mouvement puissant sur le dos.

Et sensuellement, il commença à l'embrasser en la déshabillant. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus tous les deux, Hermione aussi excitée que lui. Il la pénétra rapidement, caressant son clitoris pour l'amener au plaisir tandis que lui se contrôlait parfaitement. IL ne voulait pas venir, pas tout de suite, mais la fit rapidement jouir sous ses pénétrations répétées. Elle étouffa un cri alors que l'orgasme la terrassait déjà. Mais Ron la laissa à peine reprendre son souffle : il était toujours là, dur, en elle, et donnait un petit coup de hanches régulièrement pour le lui rappeler. Hermione gardait les yeux fermés et il en profita alors pour la retourner doucement, sans sortir d'elle : c'était la première fois qu'il la prenait ainsi, par derrière, et par Merlin, c'était encore meilleur comme ça : il avait l'impression qu'il retrouvait des instincts animaux enfouis au plus profond de lui. Hermione se laissait aller, emportée à nouveau par des vagues sensuelles de plaisir. La position ne lui permettait pas de voir son visage et son expression, qu'il ne pouvait que deviner, mais en revanche, offrait une vue plus que parfaite sur la douce rondeur de ses fesses : il ne put résister et les caressa, puis les pétrit doucement. Hermione sembla apprécier, cambrant sensuellement son dos et gémissant de plus belle. Elle s'offrait vraiment à lui, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant … Elle était à lui, Ron Weasley, cette merveilleuse, magnifique, intelligente femme, toute à lui … Il commença alors à bouger doucement. Hermione gémit à nouveau. Elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnées avant : la sensation d'appartenir corps et âme à Ron, le contact de leurs deux corps brûlants et trempés de sueur… Les gémissements rauques et graves de Ron derrière elle, ses propres gémissements et petits cris de plaisir ... Comment cela pouvait être si bon ? Ça ne pouvait pas être meilleur, cette chaleur, ce feu qui la dévorait de l'intérieur … Et pourtant quand elle sentit Ron venir en elle, la sensation fut telle qu'elle l'accompagna en même temps dans un orgasme si fort qu'elle ne put retenir ses cris de jouissance, semblant exploser en un millions d'étoiles qui brillaient derrière ses paupières closes…

Ron ralentit ses mouvements, puis glissa hors d'elle et vint s'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, c'était si bon !

\- Oui, mais maintenant, j'avoue que je ne serai pas contre une bonne douche ! sourit Hermione en passant les mains sur son ventre trempé de sueur moite.

Lorsqu'elle revint, rafraichie et l'esprit plus clair, Ron s'était endormi, nu, sur le lit : elle sourit, remonta le drap et se glissa à ses côtés. Elle se sentait aussi amoureuse qu'au début, si ce n'était davantage… Et elle allait enfin officiellement être SA FEMME ! "Hermione Weasley"… Rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit incapable de s'endormir : elle se releva donc, s'assit à son bureau et à l'éclairage discret de la pointe de sa baguette allumée d'un "lumos" murmuré pour ne pas réveiller Ron, elle combattit son insomnie en essayant de nouvelles signatures pour son nouveau nom, celui de l'homme qu'elle aimerait à jamais …


	15. Fiançailles

**Chapitre 15 : fiançailles**

Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'y penser : elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait … Et pourtant, cela lui semblait encore si irréel qu'elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne : ni à ses parents, ni à Ginny qui était pourtant sa plus proche confidente. Elle attendait une confirmation, un signe qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé les paroles de Ron. Les jours passèrent, puis quelques semaines, et Ron ne semblait pas vouloir en reparler. Et elle n'osait pas le lui demander de peur que des paroles aient été en l'air ou qu'il ait entre temps changé d'avis. Pourtant, un samedi soir, elle eut la confirmation de cette demande : Ron l'avait emmenée diner dans un petit restau qui ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, mais à l'ambiance très chaleureuse, et où ils mangèrent très bien. Ils entamaient leur dessert quand sans un mot, il lui prit la main gauche et lui passa à l'annulaire une bague qu'il venait de prendre discrètement dans sa poche. Hermione eut le souffle coupé, ne sachant que dire :

\- Ron … C'est ... ?

\- Mmmh, oui, une bague de fiançailles, je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps d'officialiser tout ça et de mettre nos parents respectifs au courant. Mais je te préviens, ma mère risque de vouloir … Enfin, tu l'as vu au mariage de ma sœur ? Il faudra mettre les holà si on veut faire à notre idée…

Pendant que Ron parlait, Hermione l'écoutait distraitement en admirant sa bague : toute simple, en or blanc, sertie d'un saphir, Ron s'était bien sûr souvenu de sa couleur préférée.

\- Oh, Ron ! - Elle sentit soudain des larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues - Elle est magnifique ! Tu as fait une folie !

\- J'avoue que sur ce coup, George m'a avancé une bonne partie de l'argent sans poser de questions pour une fois ! sourit Ron. Rassure-toi, je lui rendrai plus tard, c'est prévu. Elle te plait alors ?

\- Si elle me plait ?! Hermione se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se retrouva les bras enroulés au cou de Ron, le serrant fortement, sans se soucier du regard curieux des autres clients du restaurant. Je t'aime, Ron !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione, lui répondit-il dans un baiser. Mmh, notre glace va fondre. On la termine et on va fêter ça à la maison plus dignement ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais son sourire mutin qui suivit disait à Ron que ses idées coquines trouvaient un écho positif dans l'esprit de sa compagne…

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de mettre tout le monde au courant lors d'un repas familial que Molly avait organisé à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Arthur. Au moment du dessert, Arthur ayant soufflé ses cinquante bougies, il ouvrit ses cadeaux : quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction quand il trouva emballé dans un petit paquet qu'il avait failli ne pas voir - car à moitié recouvert par les papiers ouverts des autres cadeaux - une photo d'Hermione dans un petit cadre doré avec une petite carte l'accompagnant: "Bientôt elle portera aussi officiellement le nom Weasley, tu peux donc dès maintenant la rajouter aux nombreuses photos de famille qui ornent ton bureau au ministère de la magie. Ton fils Ron."

Arthur releva la tête, des larmes de joie perlant au coin de ses yeux déjà ridés, la bouche entrouverte, puis bégaya :

-Ron … Ron, c'est … un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire !

Et faisant le tour de la table il alla enlacer son plus jeune fils.

Personne ne comprenant ce qui se passait, Molly demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Enfin, Arthur, peux-tu nous dire …

\- Ton fils et Hermione vont se marier ! lâcha Arthur dans un cri.

Et là, dans le terrier, ce ne fut plus qu'explosions de joie : Molly mit ses mains à sa bouche, puis réagissant vite, se tourna vers Hermione qui n'était qu'à deux pas, et l'enlaça tendrement :

\- Oh, ma chérie, je suis tellement contente ! Après Ginny et Harry, Ron et toi, c'est … C'est trop de bonheur !

Molly pleurait et Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir ni trouver les mots, elle attendit donc gênée que Molly la lâche pour aller enlacer son fils. Avec ses parents, elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de tels étalages de sentiments.

Ce fut le père de Ron qui vint ensuite l'enlacer, mais fort heureusement cela dura le temps d'une accolade et d'un chuchotement:

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, bien que pour nous, tu en aies toujours fait partie …

Ensuite, ils eurent droit aux félicitations du reste de la famille, Ginny reprocha néanmoins à Hermione de ne pas avoir été mise au courant avant les autres :

\- Pour me faire pardonner, veux-tu être ma témoin, Ginny ?

\- J'y comptais bien !

\- Et bien sûr, je compte sur toi Harry, ajouta Ron se tournant vers Harry comme une évidence..

\- Evidemment ! Bravo, mon vieux, je n'y croyais plus !

\- C'est génial, ajouta Ginny, ma meilleure amie devient ma belle-sœur !

\- Et mon meilleur pote est déjà mon beau-frère ! C'est pas formidable, ça !

\- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, un moment comme ça, ça s'arrose, j'ai une bonne bouteille d'hydromel de 15 ans d'âge vieillie en fût de pommier dont vous me direz des nouvelles, ajouta Arthur.

\- Et ne tardez pas à me faire des petits enfants, ajouta Molly, Ginny et Harry me laissent attendre, ce n'est pas gentil : votre frère Bill s'y est déjà mis avec Fleur, prenez exemple sur lui, je veux plein de petits enfants !

Ne restaient que les parents d'Hermione à mettre au courant : cela se fit de façon beaucoup plus simple, au cours d'un dîner auquel Ron et Hermione les avaient conviés : à l'annonce de la nouvelle, ses parents embrassèrent Hermione chaleureusement, sa mère lui soufflant un : "Je savais que ce jour viendrait tôt ou tard …" et son père avertit Ron : "Je compte sur vous pour continuer à prendre soin d'elle comme vous l'avez fait jusque-là…"

On fixa la date du mariage au printemps suivant : cela laissait largement le temps des préparatifs, car Hermione avait déjà prévenu Mme Weasley : elle ne voulait pas d'un grand mariage, mais quelque chose d'intime avec seulement les personnes les plus proches. Molly avait fait la grimace, mais voyant que Ron était du même avis que sa fiancée, elle retint sa langue.

Les semaines passaient et Hermione se sentait fatiguée : était-ce l'arrivée de l'hiver, le travail qui s'accentuait sensiblement au ministère, ou le stress de ce mariage qui s'approchait ? Elle ne savait le dire …Ce jour-là au travail, elle s'accorda une pause dans la rédaction de son compte-rendu ayant pour objet l'application de la nouvelle loi sur la protection des elfes de maison : elle pinça entre son pouce et son index l'arête de son nez, entre les deux yeux, essayant de chasser une migraine naissante et regarda l'heure sur son horloge : 19h02. Elle ne rentrerait encore pas à l'heure ce soir. Elle soupira et regarda la date sur le calendrier : 17 décembre. Plus que quatre mois avant la date du mariage ! Le temps passait trop vite … Contrariée, elle soupira et se força à replonger dans son dossier. Quelques minutes semblaient s'être écoulées, quand Hermione releva à nouveau la tête : 19h53. Cette fois, Ron allait vraiment s'inquiéter. Elle s'apprêtait à ranger son dossier quand un doute la saisit. Elle regarda à nouveau la date du calendrier, clignant des yeux pour bien l'imprimer dans son esprit et être sûre de ne pas commettre d'erreur. Le 17 décembre ... elle n'avait pas eu ses règles le mois dernier…


	16. Promesse de vie

_**Un nouveau chapitre, très court, mais tellement important ... Peut-être qu'à certains et certaines, ça rappellera des souvenirs ... Sinon, j'en profite pour dire qu'il n'y aura probablement plus qu'un ou deux chapitres pour terminer cette fic, mais ils ne sont pas encore écrits, donc prenez patience s'ils mettent un peu de temps à arriver, je vais essayer de faire vite, j'ai déjà les idées précises en tête de ce que je veux pour la fin...**_

_**En attendant, bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 16 : promesse de vie**

Cela faisait bien la troisième trois fois qu'Hermione Granger, assise par terre sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, relisait attentivement la notice du test de grossesse qu'elle s'était discrètement procuré dans une pharmacie moldue, afin d'être sûre de ne faire aucune erreur dans son utilisation. Son esprit cartésien lui faisait clairement entrevoir qu'il fallait qu'elle soit sûre d'être enceinte avant d'annoncer quoi que ce soit à Ron …

Comment allait-il le prendre ? Hermione grimaça, d'abord le stress du mariage et maintenant ça ! Pourtant, à part la fatigue de ces dernières semaines, pas un signe, pas de seins tendus, pas de nausées, rien … Elle passa sa main sur son ventre plat, tentant de discerner un prémisse : rien, pas une rondeur, mais il est vrai qu'au stade où elle devait en être…

Bon, un seul moyen d'être sûre : ce fichu test ! Elle avait pris son après-midi tout exprès pour le faire tranquillement, sans Ron dans les parages. Elle déballa l'objet en question, ôta le capuchon, et s'asseyant sur la cuvette, entreprit d'uriner sur la bandelette sans s'en mettre plein les doigts, ce qui était déjà en soit un exercice périlleux ! Enfin, elle reboucha le capuchon, regarda sa montre, et en attendant les cinq minutes fatidiques, se rhabilla et se lava les mains, puis se regarda dans le miroir : ses yeux couleur noisette étaient cernés, car elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière… Elle tâcha de discipliner ses boucles rebelles en les glissant derrière ses oreilles : elle avait beau tirer ses cheveux après chaque lavage, tenter de les dompter en les coinçant derrière des pinces, des barrettes ou des élastiques, ils s'obstinaient à reprendre leur liberté et devenir incontrôlables… Elle soupira et consulta sa montre : plus qu'une minute… Elle résista à la tentation de regarder et s'appliqua à inspirer par le nez et expirer par la bouche pour calmer le stress qui montait dans sa poitrine et commençait à l'oppresser. Enfin, les dernières secondes écoulées, elle prit le test dans sa main et regarda : deux traits roses parfaitement visibles…

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser, après lesquelles elle fut si abasourdie qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Ron l'appeler, d'autant que normalement, il aurait dû rentrer beaucoup plus tard.

Ce fut donc seulement lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit qu'elle se rendit compte que Ron était déjà rentré :

\- Hermione ? demanda-t-il inquiet en la voyant, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il faut dire que la position d'Hermione avait de quoi interroger Ron : agenouillée dans la salle de bains, un objet qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier dans sa main droite, le visage plus blanc que la barbe de Merlin, et des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Ron ! Elle tenta vivement de cacher l'objet dans son dos, mais trop tard, elle ne pourrait rien inventer, perturbée comme elle l'était à cette minute …

\- Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? désigna Ron d'un mouvement du menton…

\- Rien ! Rien du tout !

\- Ce n'est pas rien, étant donné l'état où tu es ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa affectueusement la main sur son épaule. Ce simple geste la rassura : la présence de Ron lui redonnait un peu confiance et elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras :

\- Oh, Ron, c'est … affreux !

Ron s'alarma soudain :

\- Tu es malade, c'est ça !

\- Non … Non … Je… Je suis enceinte … avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, ses sanglots reprenant de plus belle.

\- Tu peux répéter ?!

\- Je suis enceinte …

Hermione vit Ron écarquiller ses yeux de surprise, puis les plisser, signe d'une intense réflexion :

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Je viens de faire un test moldu, soupira-t-elle en tendant l'objet caché dans son dos. C'est fiable à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent… Oh Ron, je suis déso…

Mais Ron l'interrompit en la soulevant de terre entre ses bras et en la faisant virevolter dans l'espace exigu de la salle de bain, puis la reposant, l'embrassa et la regarda, le visage rayonnant et un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- C'est merveilleux !

\- Pardon ?

\- Hermione, tu pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir !

\- Mais Ron, on est à peine majeurs tous les deux, on est très jeunes, on gagne peu notre vie et …

\- Hermione, on va être parents… ajouta-t-il gravement, des larmes de joie embuant ses yeux bleus.

\- Mais Ron, je ne pense pas que…

\- Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Il y a un enfant, notre enfant à tous les deux, là-dedans ! Un mélange parfait de nos gènes !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'agenouilla et posa une main contre son ventre, et lui chuchota, y collant sa bouche :

\- Coucou, là-dedans, alors dis-moi, t'es un petit sorcier, ou une petite sorcière ? J'espère que tu auras l'intelligence de ta mère, et aussi sa beauté, et … bon un peu de moi aussi quand même, rit-il.

Entendant ça, Hermione réalisa enfin : dans son ventre, un bébé, ils allaient donner la vie … Depuis le début elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, à sa vie, à celle de Ron : mais il y avait une nouvelle vie, c'était… magique ! Et peu importe que cette nouvelle vie n'ait pas été volontairement créée : elle était là, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait maintenant que de tout faire pour la protéger… Il y avait eu trop de morts durant cette affreuse guerre, la vie était trop précieuse ! Sa main rejoignit celle de Ron sur son ventre et l'autre se glissa dans la chevelure rousse de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ils restèrent tendrement enlacés, jusqu'à ce que la lumière des réverbères de Londres baigne la salle de bain…


	17. Deuil

_Ah, les souvenirs des nausées matinales et les jus de fruit frais pour les calmer ! Et les pots de cornichons entiers avalés durant mes deux grossesses ! Que de bons souvenirs : ) !_

_En tout cas, mille excuses pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup d'occupations ces dernières semaines, mais comme je suis en vacances, je pense pouvoir terminer assez rapidement cette fic._

**Chapitre 17 : deuil**

A peine Hermione posa les pieds par terre qu'elle sentit son estomac lui rappeler durement son existence , comme tous les matins depuis quelques jours… Les nausées … et les cornichons ! Elle avait souvent entendu parler des envies de femmes enceintes, mais elle avait toujours pensé que ce n'étaient que des histoires sans réel fondement… Et pas plus tard qu'hier, une envie soudaine de cornichons l'avait prise juste avant le diner. A tel point que n'en trouvant pas dans les placards, elle était descendue d'urgence à la supérette du coin s'approvisionner, descendant en une soirée la moitié du pot. Depuis, elle en engloutissait à un rythme qui effrayait le pauvre Ron désemparé.

Des nausées intenses la reprirent et elle eut juste le temps de courir au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes lorsque les spasmes d'autant plus violents qu'elle était à jeun commencèrent…

Elle entendit Ron courir à la cuisine et la porte du frigo s'ouvrir et se fermer. Puis, elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son dos :

\- Tiens, Hermione, bois !

\- Je… peux pas ! et les vomissements reprirent de plus belle.

\- Force-toi ! Rien qu'une gorgée et ça ira mieux, je te promets ! J'ai lu le truc sur Internet hier soir…

La pensée que Ron avait fait l'effort de chercher un remède pour elle la toucha, elle se tourna, attrapa le verre rempli d'un liquide orangé et but à grosses gorgées. Le liquide frais et sucré, qu'elle identifia comme étant du jus d'orange, arriva à son estomac, et comme par magie, les spasmes cessèrent. Elle soupira de soulagement et leva les yeux vers Ron :

\- Merci, Ron ! Oh, j'espère vraiment que ça ne m'arrivera pas au boulot ! Pour l'instant, ça ne m'est arrivé que le matin, mais tu imagines, si ça devait se savoir…

\- Il faudra bien que tu l'annonce à ton patron parce qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu ne pourras plus cacher ton ventre ! Tu en as encore pour sept mois de grossesse, Mione, et il va commencer à s'arrondir d'ici quelques temps… sourit Ron

\- Le plus tard sera le mieux !

\- Et nos familles ?

\- Quoi nos familles ?

\- Quand est ce qu'on leur annonce la nouvelle ? Les fêtes de fin d'année commencent demain, on pourrait en profiter !

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, laisse-moi un peu de temps, Ron…

\- Prends ton temps mais pas trop, je te rappelle que tu dois mettre au monde notre enfant début aout, d'après le médecin.

\- Je sais, je sais, Ron, ne me mets pas la pression, par pitié !

Hermione laissa passer les fêtes de fin d'année sans rien dire, essayant de cacher discrètement le fait qu'elle ne buvait pas d'alcool, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisqu'elle en buvait très peu habituellement car elle n'aimait pas ça, mais ne pouvait faire autrement que de penser à cet enfant qui arrivait et posait souvent la main sur son ventre : distraite dans son travail, elle fit plusieurs grossières erreurs dans ses comptes rendus, que son patron lui fit remarquer, mais qu'il attribua à la fatigue. Après mûres réflexion, elle décida de n'annoncer la nouvelle que le jour de leur mariage, fixé fin du mois de mars :

\- A mon avis, nos parents s'en rendront compte avant : ton ventre… fit remarquer Ron

\- Ca fera à peine quatre mois, mon ventre sera presque plat, calcula Hermione.

Finalement, ils convinrent de cette décision et commencèrent les préparatifs du mariage. Hermione essaya sa robe, qu'elle choisit peu ajustée volontairement, une robe très simple sans dentelle ni fioriture, mais très élégante. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une grand mariage et essayèrent dans la mesure du possible de freiner Molly qui voulait en faire trop à leur goût.

Ce fut une nuit de janvier qu'Hermione sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas : de violents maux de ventre la réveillèrent et elle sentit un liquide poisseux entre ses jambes. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, et le cœur battant, souleva les draps pour découvrir une petite flaque de sang .

\- Ron !

Elle ne cria pas, mais le ton angoissé de sa voix suffit à le réveiller.

\- Qu'est ce qui il y a ? demanda-t-il se redressant, les yeux à demi ouverts et la voix rauque encore pleine de sommeil.

\- Je … je crois que ça ne va pas !

Un simple coup d'œil aux draps suffit à faire réagir Ron. Il se leva, s'habilla et la conduisit aux urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche. Une simple échographie du médecin suffit à leur confirmer le cruel diagnostic : la grossesse était terminée, Hermione venait de faire une fausse couche.

A l'annonce de ce verdict, Hermione qui n'avait pas encore réalisé s'effondra en pleurs. Son bébé, leur bébé n'était plus là, elle n'aurait pas le bonheur de le serrer dans ses bras, de le porter jusqu'au bout dans son ventre… Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Ron essayait d'être fort pour deux, mais ses larmes aussi coulaient malgré tout. Il la serra dans ses bras, maigre consolation pour ce terrible deuil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, nous serons bientôt parents, je te le promets, je te le promets… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

xxx

_Je n'ai pas eu le malheur de connaitre la douleur de l'épreuve d'une fausse couche mais j'ai une pensée pour toutes les femmes qui ont traversé, traversent ou la traverseront._

_Bravo à Haikki, qui a sur prédire cette fausse couche dans sa review, et bravo à Luciole 26 qui a judicieusement fait remarquer ce que j'avais prévu dès le départ, c'est-à-dire que James est bien né avant Rose, et pas l'inverse ! Comme quoi ma fic est cousue de fil blanc… Allez prochain et dernier chapitre, l'épilogue avec le mariage…_


	18. mariage et épilogue heureux

_**Je dédie ce dernier chapitre à mes enfants : leurs naissances sont les plus merveilleux souvenirs de ma vie, et leur présence est un bonheur perpétuel.**_

**Chapitre 18 : mariage et épilogue heureux**

Le mariage eut lieu au mois de mars, avec un temps gris et couvert, et un vent presque froid qui rajoutait à l'arrière-goût amer ressentit par Hermione. Ron avait pourtant insisté pour qu'elle arrête toute contraception. Le médecin n'avait vu aucune contre-indication médicale au fait qu'ils réessayent tout de suite de concevoir. Hermione avait beau être heureuse d'épouser enfin l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa joie n'était pas complète. Elle aurait tellement aimé annoncer à sa famille et à celle de Ron au moment de ce mariage qu'ils attendaient un enfant, cet enfant désormais perdu… Ses tristes pensées s'envolèrent lorsque parée d'une somptueuse robe couleur blanc cassé et rouge et conduite par son père, elle vit Ron, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui l'attendait devant l'autel dans un magnifique costume blanc, qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses cheveux roux. Elle entendit à peine le prêtre lui demander si elle acceptait de l'épouser et ce fut comme sur un nuage qu'elle s'entendit bafouiller un oui. Enfin elle sentit que Ron glissait à son annulaire gauche l'anneau qu'elle ne quitterait plus jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de la foule invitée. Lorsque ses lèvres s'unirent aux siennes, Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer comme au premier baiser échangé durant la bataille de Poudlard. Le moment qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps attendu était enfin arrivé : elle était mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle était enfin devenue madame Weasley…

Lors du vin d'honneur eut lieu l'habituel défilé des félicitations, parents plus ou moins éloignés, amis, collègues, puis les danses et le repas. Ron ne quitta pas Hermione d'une semelle, ne consentit à la laisser danser qu'avec Harry, son père et son beau-père. Entre deux danses, ils allaient tous les deux se servirent au buffet. La mère de Ron avait développé des trésors d'imagination pour décorer sans trop de frais les tentes magiques qui servaient d'abri pour les protéger des giboulées qui tombèrent par intermittence. Hermione ne compta plus le nombre de fois où elle entendit de ses invités le fameux diction "mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux". On dansa et on fit la fête jusqu'au petit jour, où Molly, toujours pratique, vint servir aux courageux invités qui étaient resté jusqu'au bout une soupe au potiron munie d'un ingrédient magique qui était censée les remettre d'aplomb et supprimer la gueule de bois. Enfin, tout le monde prit un peu de repos, et on se retrouva reposé vers quatorze heures pour le repas du midi, où on avait tout simplement fait un méchoui dont les invités se régalèrent à la bonne franquette. On trinqua de nouveau. Harry leva son verre pour porter un toast :

\- A Ron et Hermione, puissent-ils faire les meilleurs parrains et marraines pour leur neveu ou nièce qui arrivera dans quelques mois…

Il fallut un instant à toute l'assemblée, Ron et Hermione compris, pour traduire le sens de ces paroles. Molly fut la première à sauter au cou de Ginny :

\- Oh ma chérie, comme je suis contente ! Félicitations !

Mais lorsqu'elle en saisit la portée, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes à la révélation de cette injustice. Elle eut beau se dire que ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny si elle avait perdu son bébé, elle ne put se retenir d'éprouver une terrible jalousie qui la transperça comme une lance… Elle sentait ses larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues et s'efforça de sourire sans que cela ressemble à une grimace, afin que l'on les prenne pour des larmes de joie, tandis qu'Arthur Weasley s'approchait de Harry pour lui faire une accolade chaleureuse. Au même instant, elle sentit une main tiède se saisir de la sienne et sursautant, tourna la tête sur le côté : Ron venait de lui prendre la main, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle éprouvait, puis il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota :

\- Hermione, je te promets que très bientôt, c'est nous qui demanderons à Harry et Ginny d'être parrain et marraine…

Hermione sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois, à ces paroles réconfortantes qui lui redonnaient un peu d'espoir, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de bras discret. Sans lâcher sa main, Ron la conduisit vers Harry et Ginny qu'ils purent féliciter et à qui ils donnèrent leur accord pour être le parrain et la marraine du petit Potter junior à venir…

xxx

Ron et Hermione firent leur voyage de noce en Irlande : ce n'était certes pas loin, mais dépaysant : ils avaient loué un charmant petit cottage au bord de la mer, non loin des étendues herbeuses, et alternaient randonnées quotidiennes à pied, à cheval, et soirées romantiques au coin de la cheminée. Hermione en revint détendue et ressourcée, pleine d'espoir et Ron essayait avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé de satisfaire ses espoirs.

Pourtant, au fil des mois, l'espoir s'amenuisait : chaque fois qu'un nouveau mois passait au calendrier et que ses règles arrivaient, Hermione sentait cet espoir devenir de plus en plus mince au fur à mesure que le ventre de Ginny s'arrondissait:

\- Oh, je l'ai senti bouger ! Tiens pose ta main Hermione ! Tu vas le sentir toi aussi !

\- Que penses-tu de James pour un garçon et Lili pour une fille ? Harry a ces prénoms à cœur.

\- Hermione ! C'est un garçon, ce sera James !

\- Que dis-tu de la décoration de la chambre ? Le bleu était trop classique, j'ai préféré du vert.

\- Hermione, peux-tu m'accompagner pour choisir la layette ?

Chaque parole de Ginny enfonçait un peu plus l'épine dans le cœur d'Hermione : elle ne disait rien, encaissant le coup à chaque fois mais devenait de plus en plus triste. Lorsque James vit le jour, le 10 septembre 2004, elle commença à déprimer. Ce fut d'abord des pleurs incontrôlables, à tout moment de la journée, y compris au travail. Puis ce fut les silences, les longs moments de silence, les soupirs, l'absence de sourire, qui mirent la puce à l'oreille de Ron. Mais quand il s'aperçut qu'Hermione mangeait moins, qu'elle chipotait sur la nourriture et commençait à maigrir, il s'inquiéta franchement et lui en parla :

\- Hermione, je sais que c'est dur, mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre, tu l'auras ce bébé, même si je dois passer ma vie entière à te faire l'amour… Le médecin t'a dit que tout était normal, il faut être patiente. Si tu veux, je peux aller consulter un médecin, pour voir si tout va bien de mon côté, qu'en penses-tu ?

L'idée que Ron aille voir un médecin remonta le moral d'Hermione : cela montrait qu'il coopérait et n'était pas indifférent, mais qu'il voulait vraiment aussi ce bébé. Comme le temps passait, Ron se décida à faire des examens : tout était normal de son côté. Hermione retourna voir son médecin qui la rassura de nouveau après des examens complémentaires tout à fait rassurants. Elle serait enceinte tôt ou tard, mais elle devait cesser d'y penser : plus facile à dire qu'à faire, évidemment : l'espoir se dissipait comme la neige sur l'herbe au printemps.

Hermione finit par se convaincre qu'elle ne serait jamais enceinte, quoi qu'en dise Ron et le médecin, et qu'elle devait plutôt profiter de James, dont elle était la marraine, et auprès de qui elle n'avait jusque-là pas été suffisamment présente à son goût. Elle se rattrapa et alla le voir très souvent, le gâta et le prit même chez elle quelques jours pour laisser à Ginny et Harry le temps de souffler un peu et de se retrouver. James n'était pas vraiment un bébé difficile mais il dormait peu, était très dynamique et demandait souvent à boire. A part ça, il faisait de beaux sourires à Hermione et riait aux éclats quand Ron lui faisait des chatouilles sur le ventre. Et il adorait le bain, au point qu'il pleurait quand Hermione l'en sortait. L'été arriva et Hermione allait souvent au parc retrouver Ginny pour les balades en poussette de James. Elle appréciait ces moments et retrouvait la joie de vivre.

Ce fut un soir du mois de juillet, alors que Ron et elle étaient assis sur leur balcon, que Ron fit remarquer à Hermione :

\- ça fait un bout de temps que tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes règles, d'habitude, tu me dis toujours où tu en es dans ton cycle ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, non pas de mécontentement, mais parce qu'elle réfléchissait : oui, c'est vrai, ça faisait un bout de temps que… Mais elle les notait toujours sur un petit calendrier qu'elle avait dans son sac à main. Elle courut le chercher et le regarda : la date de ses dernières règles remontait au … 27 avril ! Ca alors, comment avait-elle pu laisser passer ça !

Ron l'avait rejoint dans le salon :

\- Hermione ? Tu pleures ?

\- Ron, je … je crois que je suis enceinte !

Ron sourit :

\- Tu veux qu'on aille acheter un test pour être sûr ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Il y a surement une pharmacie de garde, je vais chercher sur Internet.

Lorsque le deuxième petit trait rose apparut sans ambiguïté sur la languette au bout de la minute fatidique, Hermione sauta au cou de Ron qui la serra contre lui : elle savait, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle portait la vie… Et pourtant, aucune nausée, aucune envie, pas de seins tendus, ce bébé serait surement très calme, sourit-elle intérieurement.

Ils attendirent prudemment le quatrième mois de grossesse pour l'annoncer à la famille. Hermione ne voulait par contre pas connaître le sexe avant la naissance pour garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Ce qui laissa à toute la famille et belle-famille le loisir de faire des prédictions, selon la forme de son ventre, la façon dont elle le portait, ce qu'elle mangeait…

Qu'importe, elle était pleinement heureuse : elle fut stupéfaite de voir sa libido exacerbée, jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de Ron que durant sa grossesse. Ce ne fut que les trois derniers mois que la taille imposante de son ventre la ralentit : elle avait du mal à trouver une position confortable pour dormir, elle avait les jambes lourdes, mal dans les côtés et des brûlures d'estomac, sans compter son envie perpétuelle d'uriner… Heureusement, elle était désormais en congé maternité et pouvait se reposer. Ron l'aidait beaucoup, et ils commençaient même à mettre de côté pour pouvoir acheter une maison à la campagne dans quelques années.

Ce fut le 13 février que les premières contractions commencèrent. Au départ, il n'y en eut que quelques-unes, mais dans la journée, elles s'accentuèrent et se rapprochèrent. Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'Hermione annonça à Ron lorsqu'il rentra du travail :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de m'emmener à la maternité, Ron.

Ron paniqua un peu, courut partout dans l'appartement pour prendre les valises, et finalement, faillit partir sans Hermione. La naissance se passa sans souci et fut assez rapide : ce fut finalement à 23 heures, le 13 février 2006, que la fille de Ron et Hermione vit le jour :

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !" songea Hermione en l'embrassant.

Ron, ému aux larmes, embrassait tour à tour sa femme et sa fille en souriant béatement.

\- Nous n'avons pas réfléchi à un prénom, Hermione, tu as une idée ? J'étais persuadé que ce serait un petit gars, alors j'avais plein d'idée de prénoms de garçons…

\- Que penses-tu de Rose ? proposa Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui. Le rose est une couleur douce, la couleur de l'amour, de la vie, de la tendresse, tout ce que tu m'apportes…

\- Rose ? C'est très joli ! J'aime bien ! Rose…

Les minuscules doigts de Rose se refermèrent sur l'index de son père, comme pour montrer son accord à ce choix de prénom.

\- Ron ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je t'aime Ron, et… merci, merci pour toute la force que tu m'as donné, merci pour cet enfant, ce bonheur…

\- Merci pour ta confiance, ton amour, Hermione ! Je t'aime aussi…

Et tandis que la petite Rose s'assoupissait dans les bras de sa mère, Ron et Hermione, enlacés, rêvaient au bonheur qu'ils allaient continuer de construire durant le reste de leur vie…

_**FIN**_


End file.
